Miss Elphaba
by LexusGrey
Summary: Bookverse fic exploring the relationship dynamics between Glinda and Elphaba, with occasional extraneous plot points mixed in. Warning: the dynamics include D/s undertones, most certainly.
1. Parts 1 through 4

"Why do you always let her tell you what to do?" Boq asked Glinda one afternoon, as they both sat beneath a cherry tree, the leaves in full blossom, drifting to the grass around them every now and then.

"Who?" Glinda asked, her eyes trailing one leaf's descent from tree to ground.

"What do you mean, who?" Boq nearly laughed, though he didn't think it was funny. "Elphaba."

"I don't let her tell me what to do," Glinda protested politely, gentle fingers plucking a fallen blossom and twirling it between them.

"Yes you do," Boq insisted. "She decides when you go out and when you don't, she decides whether you get to come with us to the Philosophy Club... you've even referred to her as a chaperone."

"We weren't friends yet, so I did require a chaperone when speaking to you, at that time," Glinda defended herself, one hand now fiddling with the hem of her white cotton skirt. "Miss Elphaba was available." _And so beautiful_, she thought.

"Still, it's strange," Boq said, shaking his head. "You should think for yourself."

"I _have _begun to think for myself, thank you, with Miss Elphaba's encouragement. She has helped me to use my brain for learning, and I believe I am progressing quite well in that regard."

"With Miss Elphaba's encouragement," Boq mocked her, flicking a cherry blossom playfully in her direction.

Glinda stuck her tongue out at him and laughed softly, leaning to avoid the projectile.

--

"We'll have juice," Elphaba said at dinner the next night, gesturing to herself and Glinda.

Boq sighed and closed his menu for the moment, ordering a glass of wine, and when the waitress had gone, he turned to Elphaba. "Why don't you let her order for herself for once?" he asked.

"Boq," Glinda said, her face flushing as she stared down at her knees.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I mean, what if she wants wine? Did you even ask her?" Boq continued.

Elphaba slowly turned to look at Glinda, observing the rosy tint to her cheeks, and asked, "did you want wine?"

Glinda shook her head, blonde curls tossing gently about her shoulders. "No," she said quietly, wishing the focus off of herself. She dared a glance at Elphaba, and bit her lip. "I like juice."

Elphaba looked at Boq as if to say 'see? There isn't a problem for anyone at the table but you.'

Their drinks came, and Glinda sipped her juice, appreciating every swallow. She liked it when Elphaba ordered for her at restaurants... it made her feel cultured. She didn't know why, exactly, but she felt that the reason was unimportant. What mattered was the feeling, and the feeling was like a slight exhilaration.

They fell into easy conversation after that, Boq deigning to ignore all the little idiosyncracies that drove him crazy about his two favorite girls.

"What are your plans for the approaching holiday?" Glinda asked Boq as their meals arrived and they started to eat.

"I'm staying at school this time," Boq replied, cutting a slice of meat and forking it into his mouth. "And you?"

"The same," Glinda nodded. "Though Elphie and I would love to visit the art museum in the Emerald City. She for the art and I for the architecture."

"Do you think we'll have time to get there and back over the holiday?" Elphaba asked, munching a piece of green bean.

"We'll have seven days," Glinda answered with a nod. "Three each way by train, and one in the city. Oh can't we go, Elphie?"

"You really want to go, do you?" Elphaba asked, finishing her bean and grabbing another. She herself could handle seeing the museum or not seeing the museum, but if Glinda really wanted to go, then of course they'd go.

"Yes, I do," Glinda said.

"Then we'll go, of course, my sweet," Elphaba promised.

Boq almost threw up. He downed the rest of his wine in one swallow.

Glinda ignored the munchkin boy's antics, her face alight with passion. "I simply cannot wait to show you the quatrefoils, I know they'll have them in abundance," she said, citing one of her favorite architectural components. "Oh, do you think it will have tudor or lancet arches?" she asked suddenly, her eyes going a bit wide. "And which design for the antefixae?" She only stopped when she realized that both Boq and Elphaba were staring at her, both with forkfuls of food halfway to their mouths. Boq's meat fell back onto his plate from whence it came, and Glinda's face burned so hotly she wondered if she'd survive. Never could she remember a time when she'd been so embarrassed, when she'd made such an open fool of herself. She stuttered over an apology and stood to flee, but collided with Elphaba, who had also stood.

"Hush now," Elphaba scolded, running her thumbs along Glinda's blushing cheeks. "Don't be silly and leave your meal unfinished."

Glinda knew that was Elphaba's way of saying she needn't be embarrassed, but these things were less than controllable. However, she did take her seat again.

Boq just watched, fascinated even in his annoyance.

--

They had a lovely train ride to the Emerald City, with the exception of finding it difficult to sleep, and the first thing they did when they arrived was book a hotel room and take a nap. Several hours later, the sun was midway through the sky, and they were ready to visit the museum.

"You'll catch cold," Elphaba said with a frown as she noticed Glinda's attire. "Where's your coat?"

"In my valise," Glinda responded, pausing at the door.

Elphaba waited, and when Glinda didn't move, she gestured toward her friend's valise. "Well?"

Glinda flushed and hurried to get her coat, feeling rather warm on the inside... perhaps even warm enough to keep her from catching a chill. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of the garment and shrugged it over her shoulders, then looked at Elphaba to see if they were yet ready. Her friend moved closer and began to do up the buttons of her coat, a slightly exasperated undertone to the motions that gave Glinda a tiny thrill.

"I'd think at your age you could dress yourself," Elphaba muttered, opening the door and holding it for Glinda to pass through.

Glinda scurried out the door, her excitement about seeing the museum's architecture rekindled now that they were on their way. She could barely contain herself as they reached the street, and Elphaba had to yank her out of the way of an oncoming carriage.

"Glinda Upland!" Elphaba scolded, her eyes wide. "Must you behave like a child? I understand your excitement but if at all possible I would like to avoid scraping your flattened blonde head from the road."

Glinda pressed her lips tightly together and held Elphaba's hand, remaining quiet. What could she possibly say, when she'd just wandered into the road without looking?

The rest of the short walk went without incident, and as the looming structure finally came into view, Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hand and gasped, stopping them both in their tracks. "Oh Elphie, look," she breathed in wonder.

Elphaba was nothing if not amused. "Shall I give you and the building some privacy?"

"Elphaba," Glinda tutted, though she never took her eyes from the splendid construct. Her hand slipped from Elphie's and she walked closer, one careful foot in front of the other, until she could reach out and trail her fingers along the moss-covered stone. "Lancet arches," she whispered to herself, and stood there until Elphaba came up behind her and spoke.

"If you're through with that pillar between your legs, might we actually visit the museum?"

Glinda's mouth opened, all the blood in her body rushing to her head, humiliated as she spun on Elphaba and resisted the urge to slap her smirking green face. "Miss Elphaba!" she hissed, reverting to formal titles because she was so angry, "never speak to me in such a manner as long as we both live! Such a brilliant thing, your tongue, full of sharp wit and scathing humor, but to debase my love of architecture into sins of the carnal flesh is going too far!"

"Or not far enough, depending on your point of view," Elphaba replied without flinching. "Now, the museum, if you please?"

Glinda's anger faded in light of that dazzling smile, reserved for situations such as this, to get Elphie out of trouble. It worked every time, try as she might to resist it. Elphaba never smiled at anyone else that way, and she'd be a fool to take it for granted. "You _are _exasperating, Elphie," she sighed.

"And you'd die of boredom without me to exasperate you," Elphaba informed her.

--

Elphaba got to see her art, and she even made a few comments on the architecture, just to see Glinda smile. She got the terms all wrong, but her friend just appreciated the effort. Seeing those blue eyes light up was worth anything, and it warmed her heart. Glinda was such a precious little thing, really. So dear to her.

Glinda was still on a bit of a high as they boarded the train back to Shiz. "I wish I'd been able to afford that scuplture," she said wistfully, staring out the window as the expanse of green disappeared in the distance. She had so longed to take home a miniature of the museum, and had in fact stood staring and fawning over it for quite some time, not wanting to leave without it. Eventually Elphie had insisted, or they would have missed their train.

Elphaba cackled quietly and produced the sculpture from her bag. "I lifted it for you when all eyes were turned."

"Elphaba!" Glinda said in horror, her voice coming out as a high-pitched squeak.

"What?" Elphie asked, handing over the sculpture.

Glinda took it and hugged it to her, at a loss for words. It was such a touching gesture, but Elphaba had _stolen _it!

"I wanted you to have your heart's desire, my sweet," Elphaba explained, stroking Glinda's cheek with one fingertip before laying her hand back in her lap.

"Elphie, you'll make me melt," Glinda said, her voice full of emotion, and she looked down at the sculpture in her hands, unable to believe it was actually hers. Now she could look at it and remember their trip whenever she wanted. She could feel the clay and imagine it to be the stone pillars holding the magnificent place together. Feel the history beneath her fingertips - created by the Unnamed God and molded by man.

Elphaba's sentimentality seemed to have passed, and she merely shrugged. "Melt if you will; I won't be held responsible."

--

The miniature museum was proudly displayed front and center on Glinda's bureau as soon as they returned to their room, stolen or not. "Will you help me paint it one day?" she asked as they unpacked their things and prepared to meet Boq, Crope, and Tibbett for lunch.

"I'd be happy to sit on my bed and read while you paint it," Elphaba said dryly, hoisting her empty valise into her closet, cursing when it fell, and hoisting it back up again. When she turned around, Glinda was pouting, and she scolded the silly girl. "Stop that. We'll be late for lunch."

"Elphie, I want you to paint it with me," Glinda insisted, though she put away her valise and hurried out the door as she spoke, appeasing her roommate's concerns of tardiness.

"As much as I enjoy looking at art, I am not one to create it," Elphaba insisted right back, walking briskly enough that Glinda had to nearly skip to keep up.

"That is untrue. You sing beautifully," Glinda pointed out, "and singing is art."

"And thus squabbling over semantics was born," Elphaba said grandly.

"Oh _Elphaba_," Glinda fussed dramatically, shaking her head. "Sometimes you're no fun at all."

"And sometimes I'm too fun for you to handle," Elphaba replied. "Eventually we'll settle into a happy medium."

As they reached the cafe, the boys were easy to spot, and not just because they sat at the usual table. Crope and Tibbett were wearing very festive hats in honor of Oz-knew-what, with Boq attempting to be invisible by sinking down in his seat. He was very relieved to note the arrival of _normal _company, and he would no longer be outnumbered by the flamboyant.

"Ladies, welcome back," Crope said cheerily, tipping his bright pink hat toward the two of them.

"Whose intestines exploded?" Elphaba asked, pulling a face as she slid into the booth, followed closely by Glinda.

"Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed, though really she should have been used to her friend's outrageous comments.

Boq sat up properly and offered the girls a smile. "We're off to the Philosophy Club tonight," he said in a low voice, so as not to be overheard.

Glinda forgot about her scandalization and gripped Elphaba's sleeve in excitement. "May we go, Elphie? Please?"

Boq's eyebrows furrowed. So they were still going on like that, were they? "You don't have to ask her permission," he snapped.

Elphaba ignored Boq and turned to Glinda, placing a finger under her chin, dark eyes catching light blue ones and holding. "No, we may not," she answered.

Glinda's eyes lowered and she nodded, warmth spreading in her belly even though the answer was disappointing. She intended to leave it at that but Elphaba wasn't finished.

"I said no the last time you asked, and my reasons haven't changed, nor will they change at any time in the future. I don't see why you felt the need to ask again."

A slow blush crept up Glinda's neck and dusted her cheeks, embarrassment washing lightly over her as she flicked her eyes to Elphie's and back down to her knees. "I'm sorry," she whispered, the words barely ghosting from her lips. "I won't ask again." Her hands trembled where they rested in her lap, and she held her breath, waiting for Elphie's response.

Elphaba smiled softly at her and stroked the underside of her chin once, giving a nod. "See that you don't, my sweet," she responded.

Glinda's blush intensified, and so too did the tingling warmth in her stomach. She couldn't help wondering what Elphie might do were she to ask again in the future, though she didn't dare inquire.

Boq slammed his mug on the table and stood, edging out of the booth and stalking off in a huff, too angry to even speak. Who did Elphaba think she was, treating Glinda like that? And why wasn't Glinda noticing it and putting a stop to it? Baffling, the whole situation was, and one he didn't care for at all. He was over his crush on Glinda, but he still loved her as a friend, and it disturbed him greatly to see her treated in such a manner. He ended up on the grass by the canal, trying to wait out some of the adrenaline pumping through him so he could go back to the table and finish his lunch. Without strangling Elphaba.

Back at the table, Crope and Tibbett were sniggering, Elphaba was eating Boq's lunch, and Glinda was trying to figure out why the munchkin had stormed off like that. She knew she wasn't the brightest of them all, but she wasn't stupid, either, and surely she would have noticed if something maddening had happened. Then again... sometimes when she was talking to Elphaba, the rest of the world disappeared.

"I don't know why he finds it his business," Elphaba said, returning Boq's fork to his plate after just a few bites. The meat was overcooked.

"Don't you?" Tibbett asked with a crooked smirk.

"He fancies the Lady," Crope added, though they both knew his romantic feelings for the blonde girl had faded a while ago.

"He doesn't!" Glinda protested. "Not anymore. We're good friends."

"We know," Crope laughed. "Don't worry your pretty head."

Elphaba sighed, and when Boq still hadn't returned to the table, she stood. "Come, Glinda, we've better things to do than wait for Master Boq to calm his raging ere--"

"Elphaba!!!" Glinda interrupted in a loud, shrill voice, shooting to her feet as well. "That'll do nicely, thank you! I'm coming, I don't need a narrative." She shuffled closer to Elphie and asked discretely, "what better things have we to do?"

Crope and Tibbett snickered, catching the knowing glance from Elphaba, but refrained from commenting for Glinda's sake.

"I want to visit the library, I need a new selection of books," Elphaba replied.

Glinda wondered why that was more important than dining with their friends, but she said goodbye to Crope and Tibbett, following along behind Elphie. "I'd like to get a book as well," she announced after a great deal of thought. She prepared herself to be laughed at, but to her surprise, it didn't happen.

Elphaba smiled, slowing down so Glinda could fall into step beside her. "What sort of book are you interested in?" Any scholarly interest on her friend's part was a thrill to her.

Glinda smiled shyly and caught up. "I thought perhaps a book on sorcery, just to see if it piques my curiosity."

"Excellent," Elphaba said, climbing the stone steps to the library two at a time. "I'll help you find one after I've gathered mine."

"I think I can manage," Glinda said politely, and entered the library after Elphaba.

--

Elphaba found book after book that she wanted to read, on a multitude of subjects, and left them at the counter while she went to find Glinda. She found her all right, in an alcove full of sorcery books, giggling at something a rather roguish looking man had just said. Well now wasn't that interesting? Glinda accused her of being improper on too many occasions to name, and here she was speaking with the embodiment of impropriety, as if it were an acceptable thing to do.

Glinda looked up at precisely that moment, her giggle fading quickly as Elphie approached. The man sensed trouble brewing and hurried off, leaving Glinda to wring her hands and fumble for an excuse as to why they'd been speaking. No matter her excuse, she knew it was unacceptable, especially without a chaperone. She chewed her lip and offered a sweet smile as her friend reached her, a green hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

Elphaba leaned her subtly forward and gave her bottom a swift pat.

Glinda gasped, her face going bright red as Elphie straightened her back up, and she noticed a few girls sniggering behind cupped hands as they passed the alcove. All previous embarrassments in her life paled in comparison to this moment, and she wished she'd stayed with Elphaba instead of going off to find books on her own.

Elphaba took her by the elbow and pulled her close, speaking quietly between the two of them. "You're lucky that's all you got, talking to rabble like that. Do you know what he could have done to you?"

Glinda pressed even closer, shaking her head. "I misplaced my sense, please forgive me Miss Elphaba." This time she used the title out of respect, not anger. She still felt about to die of humiliation, but it would be bearable if Elphaba forgave her.

"Forgive you?" Elphaba asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow and looking down at the silly girl. "In order to forgive you, I would first need to be angry with you, and by my calculation, that hasn't happened yet."

Glinda looked up, startled at the revelation, and began to pick at the waist of Elphie's frock. "Please may we leave, people are staring at me and mocking," she asked, exaggerating just a little.

Elphaba laughed. "They are doing no such thing, but if you wish to leave, then who am I to deny you, my sweet?" she said kindly. "Have you chosen a book?"

Glinda nodded weakly, picking the book from where it lay on the arm of a chair, and handed it to Elphaba.

Though no one was openly mocking her friend, Elphaba still did her best to shield the little dear from any potential stares as they checked out their books and left the library.

--

The girls had been reading silently, each in her own bed, for nearly an hour, when Glinda marked her page and closed her book, setting it on her night table. "Elphie, how do you think of me?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't understand the question," Elphaba answered without looking up from her book.

"How do you think of me?"

"Fondly?" Elphaba tried, turning the page and squinting. It was getting to a very intense part, and she was on the edge of her seat, so to speak, her eyes scanning the print with grand expectation.

Glinda sighed and rolled over to face the wall, giving up. When Elphie was reading, it was so hard to make herself a priority. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back rapidly, willing them not to fall. She was being silly, of course. Her roommate shouldn't need to drop everything and attend to her on a whim. So naturally, she was a little bit shocked to feel a weight on the bed behind her, and a singular fingertip trail down the center of her back. She shivered and lay still, waiting. Would Elphaba speak? Would she withdraw? Would she now go back to reading and pretend she hadn't offered the attention at all?

"I think of you as a dear, dear friend," Elphaba crooned, feeling slightly guilty for causing Glinda distress.

Glinda smiled and rolled onto her back, covering Elphie's hand with both her own. "That's good," she said, lightly kissing a green knuckle. "And I you."

Elphaba's skin tingled where lips had touched, and she carefully extracted her hand from Glinda's, lifting it to her friend's face instead and hassling an errant curl into submission. "Hush now, it's time to sleep," she whispered.

Though it was still an hour before curfew, Glinda nodded as her eyelids fluttered. How could she refuse Elphie even such a little thing as early bedtime? "Yes, Miss Elphaba," she murmured, letting her eyes drift closed.

Elphaba stroked one soft, pale cheek, then retreated to the safety of her own bed to finish her book. There were no misunderstandings between her and books - no misread signals, no disappointments, no awkward moments as there were with people. She opened to the page she'd marked, and once again immersed herself in the world of brilliant storytelling.

--

Elphaba woke in the middle of the night to a frightened whimpering sound, and once she'd shaken the sleep from her head she realized it was Glinda. She waited to see if the nightmare would pass, but when the whimpers grew more frantic, she slipped out of bed and went to her roommate, a little pang of something hitting her when she saw Glinda's angelic face streaked with tears. She quickly climbed into Glinda's bed and wrapped her snugly in an embrace, trying to wake her. "Glinda... Glinda!"

The little blonde woke with a start, and the tears began fresh, her body trembling as she clung to Elphaba, unable to form a sentence. "You-- you were--"

"Hush, my sweet, I'm right here," Elphaba said, her voice warm and rich. "You were caught in a nightmare. You're just fine, my pretty girl, just fine."

"You le-- my Elphie left," Glinda sobbed, her fists in a white-knuckled grip full of Elphaba's nightgown.

"Your Elphie is right here, and she isn't going anywhere," Elphaba promised, dropping affectionate kisses across the top of Glinda's head. It was the first, and hopefully only, time she had referred to herself as Elphie.

The promise and the kisses helped Glinda calm a bit, and slowly, she was able to stop crying and enjoy the feel of being in Elphie's arms. "Don't ever leave me, all right?" she finally asked, after what seemed like forever.

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Elphaba asked back, grinning at Glinda in the moonlight.

"Elphie I mean it," Glinda insisted earnestly.

Elphaba's grin faded and she drew her lips into a thin line, giving her friend a promissory nod.

"Oh say it, please?" Glinda begged, her eyes wide and frightened.

It must have been an awful nightmare as far as nightmares went, Elphaba decided. "I won't leave you, my sweet," she said softly. "I couldn't."

Glinda's eyes closed, and she let out a long, slow breath of relief, resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder. Sleep would not come again tonight, but lying awake with Elphie was preferable anyway.

There was no way Elphaba could sleep with breath on her neck, but despite her better judgment, she would do anything for Glinda, so she stayed where she was instead of going back to her own bed.

They didn't move or speak for hours, just lay in silence, Glinda in Elphaba's arms, and as the sun came up, Glinda stirred, slowly rolling onto her back and stretching with a yawn.

Elphaba chuckled and dropped out of bed, walking to the washroom with quiet steps.

Glinda remained in bed, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillow, breathing deeply when she realized her pillowcase smelled like Elphaba. She knew it was wrong to indulge so, but was unable to help herself, and let Elphie's scent wash over her like a blanket, waking up all her senses. She failed to notice Elphaba's return until her roommate pulled open her creaky closet door, and she sat upright, watching Elphaba choose her frock for the day. "Elphie?" she asked.

Elphaba took a plain black frock from its hanger and turned to face Glinda. "Yes?"

Glinda wanted to ask a question about the incident in the library but she lost her nerve. "What shall we do today?" she asked instead.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You don't plan to spend it with Misses Shenshen and Pfannee?"

"No," Glinda made a face. "We aren't friends anymore," she added a bit haughtily.

"Whyever not?"

"I've told you before, Elphie, they bore me. They were my friends before I truly came to know myself, and now that I do, I prefer to keep company with others of like mind."

Elphaba suppressed a smirk, wondering how Glinda could possibly think the two of them like-minded, but saying so would only hurt her feelings. "Well, I actually planned to speak to Boq this morning, but if you'd like to join me afterward, I'm sure we can come up with something suitably entertaining to do."

"I see," Glinda said, trying to conceal her disappointment. "When and where shall I meet you, then?"

"The cafe, for lunch?" Elphaba suggested.

That meant the entire morning to herself, with nothing to do! "Of course," she agreed glumly.

Elphaba picked up on her friend's misery and walked to her, tilting Glinda's chin up with one finger. "What is it, my sweet?"

Glinda tried not to be petty and selfish, she really did, but in situations like these it was hard. She found that she wanted to be near Elphaba, always. "I fear that with only me to entertain myself, I'll fall quite short of the mark," she admitted to a partial truth.

"It's only for a few hours, and then you'll have me to entertain you as well. I promise you'll survive," Elphaba said, with only a trace of mocking in her tone. "Why don't you try to get through at least two chapters of your book so you can tell me all about it when you see me," she then suggested.

Two chapters was a lot, and Glinda wasn't sure she could read that much in a few hours, but she'd try. "I'll do my best," she said, leaning over to pick up her book.

Elphaba was almost out the door when Glinda called her back. "Elphie?"

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, trying not to seem impatient.

"What are you going to say to Master Boq?"

"Not that I feel obliged to justify myself to you, but I intend to find out what vexes him."

"I don't mean to demand justification, Elphie, I just thought I might help you out, knowing as I do what vexes him."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Silly girl, why haven't you already told me? Sometimes I wonder what fills your head when your brain takes holiday."

Glinda withdrew, wounded, shame blossoming like a flower in rapid forward, and she looked away. Had anyone else said such a thing to her, she could have brushed it off as easily as you please, but coming from Elphaba, it stung. She tried so hard to be smart for Elphie. "He thinks you tell me what to do."

"Nonsense," Elphaba scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Typical boy, isn't he?" She shook her head and smiled at Glinda, slipping out of the room.

Glinda fought with tears for a few moments, staring at the book in her hands, and looked up sharply when the door opened and Elphaba burst back in.

"I just hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

Blue eyes went wide with surprise, then warmth... gratitude that Elphie had noticed. Glinda bit her lip and offered a little shrug, hoping Elphie couldn't tell she'd been about to cry.

Elphaba's not-so-often-used heart felt strange, and she rushed to Glinda, taking her friend's face in her hands and kissing her forehead. Her lips lingered, pressed tight, and when she finally pulled back, she found it in her to apologize, which also felt strange. "Forgive me?"

Glinda's breath quickened, her pulse pounding, blood rushing to her ears, and she could only nod mutely when Elphie spoke.

Elphaba smiled and dragged one fingernail down Glinda's cheek, then hurried back out the door.

Glinda lay down, her forehead tingling, and closed her eyes, just trying to breathe normally. When that failed, she opened her book and began to read.

--

Elphaba found Boq by the canal, as she had expected to find him, and she parked herself on the grass next to him without so much as announcing her presence or asking permission to join him. She got straight to the point, as she would often tend to do. "Even if I do tell Glinda what to do, it is certainly none of your affair, and it is not within your right to take offense."

"Hello Elphie, it's nice to see you too," Boq said crossly. "Oh I'm doing all right, thank you for asking, and how are you? I see you were truant during the school lesson on manners."

"Yes yes, how--"

"And furthermore," Boq interrupted, on a roll now. "My feelings are my own, and no one, not even you, will dictate when and for what I feel them."

"I could use some wine."

"I never refuse good wine."

And so things were back to normal between the two friends. They drank and chatted until lunchtime, when Glinda joined them at the cafe. "Did you finish your reading?" Elphaba asked as Glinda sat down.

"I finished one chapter," Glinda said self-consciously.

"Did you get distracted?"

"No," Glinda said, her brows furrowing slightly. "You know reading is hard for me, Elphie," she whispered, not wanting Boq to hear.

"We'll practice after lunch," Elphie whispered back, patting her friend's hand.

"Must we?" Glinda asked, beginning to regret developing an interest in checking out a book at all.

"I suppose not," Elphaba said with a shrug.

"How are you, Miss Glinda?" Boq asked after a silence had settled over the table.

"Quite well, thank you Master Boq," Glinda replied with a polite smile. "And yourself?"

"The same," Boq nodded.

"Why is it that I'm _Elphie_, and you two are still Miss and Master?"

Boq nudged her with a grin. "We know you better than we know each other."

"Well get to know each other, because when I hear all that dribble I look around for Morrible, and no thank you," Elphaba said flippantly.

Glinda shuddered. "It pains me to even hear that name," she said, somewhat dramatically. "And there have been informal occasions between Master Boq and myself, however infrequent."

"How lovely," Elphaba said.

"We're all going to the Philosophy Club again tonight," Boq then announced, for lack of anything better to say.

Glinda bit her lip and tried not to say anything, she really tried, but she was ever so curious and couldn't hold back, despite Elphaba's reaction the last time. "Oh Elphie, please?" she asked, ready to burst.

Elphaba was surprised by the passionate outburst, and was of course inclined to say no, but she realized that until she sated Glinda's curiosity, her friend was going to keep asking every time the lascivious club was mentioned. "If I agree, will you stop bothering me so?"

"Yes," Glinda said, eyes wide, working hard to rein in her excitement.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. "Then so be it."

--

The club was crowded, and Elphaba kept a tight hold on Glinda's hand to avoid losing her amidst the throng of people and Animals. She would have liked a glass of wine, but refused to trust the establishment or anything it served. She wouldn't let Glinda drink either. Boq and Avaric she couldn't stop no matter how many times she took drinks from their hands; they inevitably ended up with another.

After staunchly refusing to dance several times and to several different prospective partners, Elphaba and Glinda were whisked away by the proprietors, into a large room separated by booths that faced a stage. Two other patrons were ushered into a booth with them - a large bald man with strange markings on his face and a middle-aged woman with purple hair. The man leered at Glinda, and Elphaba immediately pulled the blonde onto her lap, one arm protectively around her middle.

Glinda squeaked in surprise, not having expected the action, but was more than happy to be in Elphie's lap. She settled without complaint, crossing her ankles and laying her hands in her own lap. Her stomach fluttered with nervous excitement and anticipation, and her eyes lit up as the show began.

Two women and one man emerged from behind a curtain and began to undress each other, and Elphaba had to raise an inner eyebrow at the efficient, down-to-business attitude. It was far less than interesting to her, rather mechanical even, until one of the women laid on her back, and a bed rose from beneath the stage. The other man and woman each pulled a length of rope from under the bed, and methodically tied the first woman's hands to the bedpost.

Glinda watched with a mixture of curiosity and blase disinterest, paying more attention to the decor of the room than the show being put on. It wasn't that she disliked what was going on, it was more that it hadn't captured her quite yet. All of her senses were pulled into sharp focus, however, when she felt Elphie shift beneath her. At first she thought her friend was going to set her back on the bench, but when that didn't happen, she paid closer attention. As warm breath hit her neck, just below her left ear, she froze. Elphie's breathing was getting faster. And there was definite movement down below. "Elphie are you--"

"Hush," Elphaba demanded, her arm tightening around Glinda.

Glinda struggled to breathe, her head reeling with the knowledge of what Elphaba was doing, and in her presence no less! A warmth spread through her belly, tingling and twisting, and she was tempted to lean back just far enough to cause Elphie's lips to touch her skin, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to do anything to ruin this moment, this intimacy that she craved from Elphaba and was finally getting. She could only imagine what her friend was feeling... it must have been intense to cause her to behave this way out of the privacy of her own bed.

Suddenly a stream of air was exhaled into her ear, Elphie's fingers digging into her waist as hips pressed into her backside for the briefest of moments. And then it was over, no more warm breath, no tight grip on her stomach, no noise or movement at all from Elphaba.

After sitting for what felt like forever, Glinda demurely turned her head to speak to Elphie over her shoulder. "Did you like to see that woman be tied?"

Elphaba wondered if it were a trick question, and did not deign to answer.

Glinda was grateful for the relative darkness as she blushed and whispered, "I wouldn't need to be tied down. I would do as y-- as my lover told me to do, simply because my lover told me to do it."

Elphaba's eyelids fluttered without her permission, and her grip once again tightened around her friend. "I don't think it's about obedience," she said quietly. "I think it's about someone trusting you so much that they give over complete control to you. It is one thing to do as I say, it is another entirely to give up the ability not to."

Glinda squirmed slightly, imagining herself in that position with Elphaba. "And you find that attractive?" she asked, still looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"Perhaps," Elphaba replied, not quite ready to commit herself to an answer, lest it return to bite her in the ass.

Glinda smirked now, feeling confident. "Enough to warrant a hand beneath your skirts, Miss Elphaba..."

"Never you mind about that," Elphaba brushed it off. "You just behave yourself."

"Yes Miss Elphaba," Glinda said sweetly. "After all... I always do as you say."

--

They left the club in the early hours of the morning, well after midnight, and stopped at a pub for some drinks.

"Did you enjoy yourselves, ladies?" Avaric asked, already three sheets to the wind.

"Elphie did," Glinda blurted out, then hid behind her glass.

Elphaba reached under the table and pinched Glinda's hip, hard, causing the blonde to squeal in surprise and pain, then reach her own hand down to rub it. The scowl on her roommate's face made Glinda's heart beat faster. Perhaps she should not have been so candid, even in jest.

Elphaba downed her second glass of wine in two swallows and turned to Glinda, her eyes narrowed. "What do you say?"

Glinda flushed and stared down at her hands, aware that all eyes were now on her. "I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba," she whispered.

Elphaba grinned at the sullen, embarrassed attitude and tapped her own cheek. "Good. Now give me a kiss."

Glinda's eyes flew to Elphie's face, sure she'd heard that wrong... but the body language was clear - Elphie wanted a kiss. She scooted closer and leaned up to press her lips to her friend's cheek, wishing she could kiss her mouth, but knowing Elphie would never allow it.

"That's my girl," Elphaba slurred, patting the blonde's thigh.

Glinda blushed even deeper, if that were possible, and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. What the Philosophy Club had failed to arouse in her, Elphaba succeeded with even the simplest of words or gestures.

"Does she always do what you tell her to do?" Avaric asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Boq answered, not drunk enough to forget his annoyance regarding Glinda's refusal to stand up for herself. At least that's the way he saw it.

Elphaba made a fish face at Boq for his trouble. "Of course she doesn't."

"Yes I do," Glinda piped up, her brows furrowing. "I do, Elphie." She wanted so much for Elphaba to see her as a good girl, and she did so love following her friend's veiled orders.

"All right, so you do," Elphaba said dismissively, waving a hand in front of Glinda's face.

"You don't like it?" Glinda asked in a soft voice, the wine she'd consumed lowering her inhibitions, but not by much. She may not have said that in front of others ordinarily.

"I like it just fine," Elphaba said with a silly grin, tapping Glinda on the nose with one fingertip. Her head was slightly fuzzy, and she suddenly forgot what they were talking about. No matter, though - Glinda was adoring her as usual, Boq was annoyed as usual, and Avaric was... over at the counter, flirting with the barkeep. She didn't know whether that was usual or not. She rarely kept company with him. _With who_? her mind asked, and she squinted trying to answer herself, coming up blank.

Glinda watched Elphie's comprehension fade, and sighed. Her friend was drunk... or at least halfway there. "Elphie, we should get back," she said, laying a hand on Elphaba's arm. And then faster than she could blink, Elphie had turned and was kissing her. Kissing her. Sweet Oz, she wasn't prepared for it! And she'd liked to have been alone if they were going to kiss. It was sloppy and unsatisfying because she knew it was brought on by alcohol and not a genuine desire to kiss her. So in a way she was getting what she wanted, but not at all how she wanted it, and it broke her heart.

Boq dropped his fork, which hit his plate and then clattered to the floor, forgotten as he shook his head to clear his vision.

Just as Glinda dared to part her lips, Elphie pulled back and cackled, slinging an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. "Yes, we should get back," she agreed. "Back to where, exactly? You don't want to go home yet, do you?"

What Glinda wanted to do was cry, but what she needed to do was get them back to their room safely. She appealed to Boq with a pitiful look, hoping he would interpret it correctly.

Boq still had a soft spot for Glinda, even if he wasn't in love with her anymore, and he stood up, feigning exhaustion. "Time for me to head back as well," he said, stretching with a forced but real yawn. "Come on, ladies." He pulled Elphaba out of the booth, linking arms with her and marching her toward the door.

Glinda sighed with relief and made a note to thank Boq later, then hurried after her friends, linking arms with Elphie on the other side.

Elphaba purred and leaned into Glinda, smelling her hair. "Mmm, you smell so good, and you're so warm," she slurred, nuzzling Glinda's neck with her nose. "And so pretty," she added, stumbling over a crack in the road but managing not to make everyone fall.

"Please stop, Elphie," Glinda pled softly. "I know you don't mean any of this. You've had a bit to drink and you're speaking nonsense."

"Don't be silly," Elphaba stumbled again. "Of course I mean it, or I wouldn't say it, would I?"

Boq felt terrible for Glinda, who looked on the verge of tears, and he yanked hard on Elphaba's arm as they walked. "Elphaba, shut up," he demanded.

Elphaba threw her head back and cackled. "You're just jealous that she likes me and not you," she told him.

Glinda's face turned five shades of pink and she quickly pulled her arm out of Elphie's, moving a short distance away, wishing she was anywhere else.

"I don't know why she likes you," Boq said angrily. "You're nothing but an arrogant bitch to her, with no regard for her feelings or discomfort."

"Poor little Boq, can't get Glinda to put out for him, so he resorts to throwing insults at me because I _can_," Elphaba taunted, and then gasped in shock as Glinda's palm connected swiftly with her cheek.

Boq had to turn away to hide his happiness. Glinda had finally stood up for herself, and he was elated.

"What in Oz?" Elphaba asked, a hand softly rubbing her stinging cheek.

Tears were streaming down Glinda's face by now and she ran ahead to Crage Hall, into their room, and locked herself in the bathroom. How could Elphie be so cruel?

At this point, Boq left Elphaba to get herself the remaining twenty yards home, and veered off toward Briscoe Hall without another word.

Elphaba, still confused and now alone, wandered to the closest bench and sagged onto it, extremely tired all of a sudden. And that was where she passed out.

When Elphie hadn't returned after two hours, and it was almost time for the sun to begin its ascent into the purple sky, Glinda was too worried to sleep. She put on her most sensible pair of shoes and ventured out, finding her roommate asleep on one of the benches in front of the Hall. She knelt down in front of her and shook her gently. "Elphie," she called, and again when she got no response.

Elphaba slowly came to, a mild throbbing in her temples the first thing she noticed, and Glinda's beautiful face the second. It was still dark, and they definitely weren't in their room. It was cold.

"Come on, you'll catch a chill," Glinda said, helping Elphie to her feet and walking with her into the building.

As they walked, bits and pieces of the previous night came wafting back, and by the time they'd reached their room, Elphaba had put the puzzle together and was horrified at herself. Oz, she had said and done terrible things, been savage and hurtful and improper with Glinda! How could her friend even look at her, let alone help her to bed?

Regardless of her hurt and anger, Glinda still loved Elphie above all else, and she turned down her roomie's bedcovers, helping her into bed, then removed her shoes and pulled the blankets up around her. She didn't know if her friend remembered anything from last night, but she suspected perhaps, based on Elphaba's complacency. Far be it for Elphaba to be complacent about anything, unless guilt or shame were driving her. The blonde's suspicion was confirmed when Elphie spoke.

"How can you even stand to look at me?"

"I find you very pleasing to look at," Glinda replied, evading the true meaning of the question.

"I was unforgivable last night," Elphaba insisted, shaking her head. "I said things I shouldn't have, and did something I shouldn't have... I kissed you, and for that I am deeply ashamed and apologetic, and understand if you wish to have nothing to do with me. I had no right to force myself upon you in such a way."

"Oh Elphie, are you really that stupid?" Glinda asked, staring down at her fingers, which were playing with the buttons of her nightgown. "Do you know what hurt the most?"

Elphaba blinked, admittedly confused by Glinda's reaction, and shook her head in the negative.

"You said hurtful things, yes, and you kissed me, yes, but what hurt me the most was knowing you'd never kiss me again. Never kiss me because you love me. That alcohol could give me what I want, in a cruel parody, but that I'd never have you in reality."

Elphaba was stunned, wondering if she were still drunk and her mind was playing tricks on her... but Glinda was real, she was there, and she was so sad that it broke Elphaba's heart.

"Goodnight, Elphie," Glinda whispered, turning quickly and climbing into her own bed, facing the wall.

Of course Elphaba couldn't possibly sleep after that. She lay awake, playing Glinda's words over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of them. For someone so smart, she really found herself lacking. Glinda was in love with her? How was that possible? She was green, for Oz's sake! Was that why her roommate had been spending more and more time with her lately and less time with other friends? Was she really that stupid, failing to notice that her dear friend felt romantically for her? How long had this been going on? Perhaps it had just begun, and that's why she hadn't caught on. Or perhaps she was just too full of herself to pay any attention to how her best friend was feeling, just as Boq had said. "Glinda?" she asked quietly after a long period of thought.

"Yes?" Glinda answered, unable to sleep as well.

"Come here," Elphaba requested, pushing up onto one elbow.

"No," Glinda said, still facing the wall.

"Glinda, come here," Elphaba repeated, a bit louder and more direct.

Glinda squirmed and sighed, but compliantly rolled over and got out of bed, shuffling to stand in front of Elphie. "What?"

"Get in bed with me, so I can hold you," Elphaba said, lifting up the edge of her blanket.

"Elphie I don't think that's a g--"

"I thought you were a good girl who does as I say," Elphaba interrupted, raising an eyebrow and shaking the blanket once for emphasis.

Glinda grumbled half-heartedly and slid beneath the covers, laying stiffly on her back until Elphaba's arms surrounded her, pulling her close, and she couldn't help relaxing. Even after the emotional turmoil she had been put through, it still felt amazing to be in Elphie's arms.

"I do love you, you know," Elphaba whispered, cradling Glinda's head to her chest. "I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can believe that."

"I know that, Elphie," Glinda said, taking a deep breath, reveling in the closeness and the scent of Elphie's skin. Before she realized what she was doing, she was nuzzling Elphaba's collarbone with her lips, pressing a feathery kiss to the beautiful green skin that lay uncovered by the plain black frock.

Elphaba froze, entirely unsure what to do in this situation. She didn't even know whether she felt romantically toward Glinda - she had never given the matter an ounce of thought before now, and it would be impossible to decide quickly enough to warrant letting this continue. Yet she could not bring herself to put a stop to it; not when Glinda was so vulnerable. Perhaps just the one kiss would sate her friend for the time being, and she would be spared the responsibility of making a difficult decision.

Glinda wanted so badly to keep kissing, but she knew Elphie hadn't given her any indication that the attention would be favored. Being so close to the girl she loved was exciting her body in a way she couldn't control. "Elphie, I need to go back to my own bed now," she said urgently.

"Why?" Elphaba asked, not liking the idea.

Glinda's breath quickened along with her heart rate, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I need to-- I'm--" She couldn't say it, and her face burned with shame as she tried to wriggle away.

Understanding dawned on Elphaba and she tightened her grip. "It's all right, my sweet," she crooned. "Go ahead."

Glinda once again tried to get up, but Elphie wasn't letting go. "You'll have to let me up," she reminded her friend.

"No, not go back to your own bed," Elphaba clarified, sliding one hand down to grasp Glinda's wrist and guide it toward the hem of her nightgown. "I meant go ahead, do what you need to do."

"Oh I can't possibly," Glinda was saying, but Elphie had her hand, and she went limp, allowing it to be moved between her thighs. Covered by Elphaba's fingers, she could almost imagine that her hand was Elphie's.

"Go ahead," Elphaba repeated, slowly removing her own hand and leaving only Glinda's. "I want to see."

"Oh Elphie, I don't think I can," Glinda said, burying her face in Elphaba's neck in embarrassment. She wanted to... but there were so many reasons why she shouldn't.

"For me," Elphaba whispered, knowing she was using her sway on Glinda to her advantage, but unable to resist. "Be good for me, and do as you're told," she added, her voice dropped low and smoky.

Glinda shut her eyes even tighter, that command slithering through her and making her tremble with desire. "How will you think of me afterward?" she asked uncertainly.

"Just the same," Elphaba promised, carefully peeling the blanket away so she could see Glinda's hand between her legs. The pale pink nightgown partially covered the sight, and she reached down to lift the hem, laying it across Glinda's stomach. When Glinda made no move to begin, Elphaba frowned. "I'm waiting..."

Glinda swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat, her entire body tingling with the exhilaration of being so exposed to Elphie's gaze. She slowly moved her fingers, more self conscious than she could ever remember being, but Elphie's continued encouragement was starting to help her relax.

"Under your knickers," Elphaba said, her tongue sliding along her lips, watching as Glinda complied, sliding her hand beneath the waistband of her white cotton panties. "Does it feel good, my sweet?"

"Ye-yes," Glinda moaned softly, unable to believe she was sharing this with anyone, let alone the girl that haunted her fantasies.

Elphaba felt a stirring in her own body as she watched Glinda, watched her friend's hand move inside her panties, watched the expressions on her face and listened to the endearing little noises she made every few seconds, and she held Glinda's other hand. A part of her wanted to go further, to touch the picture-perfect blonde, just to see how it felt, but she couldn't do that to Glinda unless she was sure. And she wasn't sure, no matter how appealing it seemed in the moment.

Glinda squeezed Elphie's hand as she climaxed, her hips lifting almost imperceptibly from the mattress, that familiar rush of pleasure stimulating every nerve ending in her body, and relaxed her grip as the feeling faded, leaving her spent and once again vulnerable under Elphie's gaze. She needn't have worried, though, because once she had calmed, Elphie lowered her nightgown and raised the blanket again, folding her in a protective embrace, and finally she slept.

--

When she woke the next morning, Glinda groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in Elphaba's pillow. She was so exhausted, and for the first time in her life debated skipping classes. But what would Elphie think of her, if she couldn't handle one late night out?

A glance around the room told her that Elphie had already gone, which meant her roomie didn't get any more sleep than she had, and if Elphaba could go to class then so could she. Memories of the night floated over her as she got up to wash and dress. Most of the night had been so wonderful... but in the end, she had finally confessed her feelings to Elphie and hadn't gotten any response. At least she hadn't gotten a negative response, but she hadn't gotten a positive one either. Elphaba was so confusing sometimes.

--

At lunch Glinda found Elphaba talking to one of the newer girls at Shiz, Darla, and an irrational wave of jealousy rushed through her until she realized what Darla was saying.

"So... tell me more about Master Boq. You are his friend, are you not?"

Relieved, Glinda sidled up to the pair and sat down beside Elphie on the grass. "Hi Elphie," she said, resisting the urge to kiss her cheek. "And hello Miss Darla, I don't believe we've properly met. I am Miss Glinda of the Arduennas."

"Pleased to meet you," Darla replied, inclining her head respectfully toward Glinda. "Miss Darla, from the Illyrian Clan of Mount Runcible."

Elphaba waited until the introductions had passed, and then regarded Darla suspiciously. "Boq?" she asked.

"Yes," Darla said, raising an eyebrow. "Why not Master Boq?"

Glinda unwrapped her sandwich and started to eat, wondering what Elphie was going to say about Boq.

Elphie snorted in amusement. "What's there to say about Boq?"

"Oh Elphie," Glinda scolded, shaking her head, and then turning to Darla. "Master Boq is a wonderful friend, he is kind and thoughtful and ever the gentleman."

"Would he be interested in a girl like me?" Darla asked, sounding neither confident nor insecure.

"He'd be interested in anything with br--"

"Elphaba!" Glinda nearly shouted, employing her most intimidating glare. She folded her arms over her chest and turned back to Darla once more. "He would most assuredly be interested in a girl like you," she said sincerely. "You are smart, friendly, and very beautiful, and to be honest with you, I think Master Boq deserves that in a girl."

"We're meeting him after classes finish," Elphaba said after swallowing her last bite of food.

When Elphaba didn't continue, Glinda extended a proper invitation. "Would you care to join us, Miss Darla?" Honestly, Elphie and her manners sometimes!

"I would, thank you Miss Glinda," Darla accepted, and with a grin she gathered up her books and skipped off.

Once they were alone, Glinda sighed and said exasperatedly, "you can be atrocious sometimes, do you know that?"

"What'd I do?" Elphaba asked in surprise.

"Well far be it for me to lecture you in the social graces but honestly, Elphie! You had nothing nice to say about Master Boq, and then you announced our meeting with him and failed to follow with an invitation!"

Elphaba peered at her sideways for a few seconds, then rolled her eyes. "Come here, you silly girl," she said, dragging Glinda into her lap. "What sort of sandwich is that?" she asked curiously.

Glinda squealed and then laughed, settling comfortably on Elphaba's lap, glancing down at the sandwich in her hands. "Cheese," she told her roomie.

Elphaba opened her mouth, and Glinda held up the sandwich so she could take a bite. "Mmm," she said appreciatively. "Where did you get that?"

"The cafeteria," Glinda said, taking another bite herself. It really was a good sandwich. "Do you think Master Boq will fancy Miss Darla?"

Elphaba nodded, resting her chin on Glinda's shoulder. "Why wouldn't he? She's smart enough for him, and like you said, she's beautiful."

"You think she's beautiful?" Glinda asked softly.

"Mhmm," Elphaba responded.

"Do you think she's prettier than me?"

Even Elphaba the social misfit caught the significance of that question, and she laughed. "No one's prettier than you, you silly little thing."

That made Glinda smile, and she leaned back against Elphie, quite content for the moment.

"You haven't told me about your book," Elphaba said a short while later. "We have a few clock ticks before afternoon classes, why don't you tell me about it now?"

"Oh Elphie, must I?" Glinda asked, turning her head to give Elphie her best pitiful look. "I've only read the one chapter, you know, and it's so difficult for me, and--"

"Am I hearing excuses?" Elphaba interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Glinda flushed and attempted to look remorseful, but the best she could come up with was guilty. "They're not just excuses, they happen to be true," she whispered.

"And I offered to help you, yet you declined," Elphaba pointed out.

"But it's so hard," Glinda nearly whined, only just managing to keep her voice appropriate.

"You keep saying it's hard, but do you know what would be even harder than practicing your reading?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda shook her head, blonde hair falling softly across her shoulders.

"Sitting in class after a discipline session with a strap."

Glinda gasped, her eyes flying wide, her flushed face burning even hotter, and she thought she might faint. Was Elphaba really-- did she really-- oh Oz, that wasn't one of her ill-timed jokes... she was serious. "Oh Elphie you wouldn't," she breathed, her mouth open in a perfect 'o'.

Elphaba hadn't meant she would do it herself, but since Glinda had interpreted it that way, well, it did sound rather appealing. "I would," she decided with a firm nod. "Your studies are very important. You aren't to neglect them just because they're hard."

Glinda still struggled to clear her suddenly spinning head, but she got the gist of what Elphie was saying, and nodded. "Yes, Miss Elphaba," she said quietly. "Shall we practice reading this evening after meeting Master Boq and Miss Darla?"

"Yes, we shall," Elphaba agreed.

--

Glinda wanted to rush ahead and tell Boq of Darla's interest in him, but she didn't want to leave Darla alone with Elphaba. Who knew what horrible things her friend might say of the munchkin boy in her absence? No, she would just have to wait and hope Master Boq could figure it out on his own. A tug on her arm brought her out of her thoughts, and she stumbled slightly as she was pulled close to Elphie.

"Stay close to me, I don't like the look of the riffraff here today," the green girl said quietly.

Glinda nodded and fell into step beside her roommate, with Darla on Elphaba's other side.

"Where are we meeting him?" Darla asked, clutching her skirt nervously in anticipation. She couldn't wait to see him again. He was so charming, and handsome, nevermind his diminutive size. She had never wanted to marry for station anyway, much to the dismay of her father.

Boq looked up to see his friends approaching, and his eyes went slightly wide as he noticed the beautiful Miss Darla with them. What in Oz? The girls never brought anyone else to their meetings, it just wasn't done. Of course, he supposed he could glance over this transgression in light of the fact that Miss Darla was smart, funny, and so very lovely. He stood as they reached the table, bowing in a gentlemanly fashion. Before he could say anything, however, Glinda spoke up.

"Master Boq, please make the acquaintance of Miss Darla, from the Illyrian Clan of Mount Runcible."

Boq bowed again, this time directly to Darla. "My pleasure," he said with a smile as he straightened back up. "I do believe I've seen you before, but have never been properly introduced."

"And for me the same," Darla said with a little curtsy. "You are ever the gentleman, aren't you Master Boq?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, sliding into the booth, dragging Glinda with her.

They all sat and ordered something to eat and drink, and finally the conversation turned to the upcoming dance Madame Morrible had arranged between the schools.

"Who are you going with, Miss Darla?" Glinda asked as she finished her soup.

"I'm waiting for the right boy to ask me," Darla answered, giving Boq a little grin.

"Who are you going with?" Glinda then asked the munchkin boy.

"I haven't asked anyone," Boq said, taking a long swig of his ale.

"I see," Glinda nodded, flashing Darla an encouraging smile.

"I wouldn't want a boy too tall," Darla added, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't?" Boq asked, surprised. "I thought girls liked boys to be taller than them."

"Not all girls," Darla told him.

"I see," Boq nodded, appearing to think about the matter.

"And I'm finished with Gillikin boys," Darla announced, taking her napkin from her lap and setting it on the table. "I want a boy from... maybe Munchkinland."

When Boq still didn't get it, Elphaba could stand it no longer. She slammed a fist on the table and nearly shouted at him. "Boq, you idiot, she wants you to ask her! Remove your head from your a--"

Glinda pinched Elphaba's thigh under the table and she let out a squeal of surprise. It was the highest-pitched sound Glinda had ever heard from her friend.

"Glinda!" Elphaba scowled, having half a mind to haul the little thing right out of the cafe, but she resisted.

Glinda wore a pained expression, not liking the way Elphie treated Master Boq.

Boq was sat in mortified silence, his face pink, eyes on his food. Of all the times he'd been angry with Elphaba, this may have been the worst.

Even Darla, who was unfamiliar with Elphaba's bursts of scathing insults disguised as helpful advice, was upset. "You have absolutely no class," the brunette said, her dark eyes narrowed as she stood from the table and tossed a few coins at Elphaba, which landed in the shocked girl's lap. "I should make you pay for my meal, in retribution for ruining the evening, but I doubt you can afford it." And with that, she spun on her heel and stalked away.

Glinda was too concerned about Boq to be shocked over Miss Darla's display. She leaned close to him and offered quiet words of comfort. "Please, Master Boq, go after her and invite her to the dance... she fancies you something fierce."

Boq's head snapped up, and his heart skipped a beat, because he knew Glinda wouldn't lie to him. "She'll want nothing to do with me now, I'm sure," he then said, discouraged again.

"I know that's not true... please just try?" Glinda begged, biting her lip.

Boq sighed and figured he couldn't look any more a fool than he already did, so he jumped up and ran after Darla. "Miss Darla!" he called, and she stopped, allowing him to catch up. That in itself was encouraging, and gave him the confidence he needed to ask her to the dance. "Miss Darla, would you care at all to accompany me to the upcoming dance? I would be honored if you would consider it," he asked with a bow.

Darla tried not to grin, or look too excited, and her anger deflated as he finally invited her. "I would love to," she answered after waiting an appropriate amount of seconds so as not to appear smitten.

--

As Boq ran after Darla, Elphaba picked the coins from her lap and dropped them onto the table. She seethed in silence at Darla's infuriatingly inaccurate description of the amount of class she had, wondering why the stupid girl had exploded as such. Only when she noticed Glinda's disappointed expression did she start to wonder if maybe she had done something a bit wrong. "What?" she asked irritably.

Glinda looked at her with a mixture of frustration and pity. "You really don't think you said anything hurtful?" she asked.

Elphaba scrunched up her face, trying to figure out how anything _she _said could hurt someone. No one cared what she thought, no one cared if she even existed, so how in Oz could she hurt anyone? "Oh please, no one cares what I think," she said sourly.

Glinda's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You terrible, stupid thing!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists, tears brimming in her eyes. "I care what you think! I care so much what you think that I'm willing to read an entire book just to be able to recite it to you! Boq cares enough to be humiliated by your words, and Darla cares enough to get angry! Doctor Dillamond cared enough to make you his research assistant, and trusted you with secrets he lent to nobody else! Open your eyes, Elphaba Thropp, or you're going to end up as lonely as you think you are!"

Elphaba watched as Glinda fairly stormed out of the cafe, leaving her to stare, the very unfamiliar sting of tears, however unshed, behind her eyelids. She brushed them off quickly, refusing to admit she was stung, and left enough money to cover what Darla hadn't paid for, then headed back to her room.

--

Thankfully, Glinda hadn't gone straight to the room, and Elphaba had time to be alone, in her comfortable living space, where she could curl up with a book and calm herself. Why were her hands shaking? Why did she care whether Glinda Upland was upset with her? Why was she still pacing the room instead of reading?

With a frustrated growl, Elphaba grabbed her book and pushed herself into the back corner of her bed, trying to blend in with the wall as she leaned against it. She had no more than opened to her marked place when Glinda entered the room, shattering whatever concentration she had mustered.

Glinda had stopped to wish Master Boq and Miss Darla a good night, which was why she trailed behind her roommate by several minutes. She was surprised to see Elphaba pressed against the wall so, almost childlike in her concentration - furrowed brows, hands gripping the poor library book like a vice, curled into herself as if to protect herself from the world. Or maybe just from Glinda. "I don't suppose you'd still like to help me with reading?" she asked quietly, expecting to be shouted at or forcibly ejected from the room somehow.

Elphaba's first instinct was to respond with rage, but what came out of her mouth was nothing of the sort. "The only reason you're reading that book is to impress me?"

"Well," Glinda flushed, scuffing her shoe on the carpet and playing with her skirt. "I have a passing interest in sorcery, but... largely, yes. I do so, _so _care what you think, Elphie," she said, her voice dropping at the end to a whisper. "And Master Boq does as well. You are much more of an influence than you find yourself to be, I think."

Elphaba chewed on that for a moment, carefully setting her book down, and gave Glinda a curious look. "I hurt his feelings?"

Glinda shook her head. "No, you embarrassed him."

"Why should the truth embarrass him?"

"Elphie, think. What if you were interested in someone, and I made you look foolish in front of them? Would you not find it terribly embarrassing?"

"Why should I ever be interested in someone?" Elphaba asked, missing the point by a yard.

"Would you not have been embarrassed to look foolish in front of Doctor Dillamond, then?" Glinda asked, trying not to become frustrated or crestfallen at Elphaba's insistence on remaining reticent.

"I would not put myself into a situation wherein I might possibly look foolish," Elphaba said, her voice rising in pitch. "Therefore it is his own fault for becoming embarrassed, and not mine."

"That's brilliant, Elphie," Glinda scowled, sitting down to take off her shoes. "Make sure you don't take responsibility for anything you do. Who cares if you humiliate your friends and break hearts into a thousand pieces on a daily basis? It's not your fault. People just drop from the sky in front of you and demand to be trod upon, and you have no choice, is that correct?"

"You're twisting my words..."

"What do you care? Nothing is your fault," Glinda said as she got one shoe undone and flung it across the room into her open closet. "Poor Elphaba, nobody likes her, nobody cares what she has to say, nobody loves her or would ever die in her place." The other shoe came undone, and it was thrown with much more force, missing the closet entirely and banging against the wall before clattering to the floor and lying still. "Poor, poor Elphaba, with her green skin and ugly clothes and no redeeming qualities whatsoever, with a family that hates her and a sister with no ar--"

Elphaba was out of bed in an instant, a hand clamped over Glinda's mouth and the other tangled in the mess of blonde locks at the base of her friend's neck. "Say what you will of me, but don't you dare mention my sister," she hissed.

Glinda went limp in the terrifyingly strong hold, her eyes reflecting her regret, and when she was released, she leaned back against her bed with a teary sigh. "Oh Elphie... I didn't mean any of those things... I was trying to get you to understand that they're not true, none of them... I don't know how else to get through to you." Her lower lip trembled as she fought for composure. "Maybe no one liked you at first, but almost everyone likes you now," she explained. "Especially me."

Elphaba sat next to Glinda, leaning her head on the overly fluffy blanket behind them, and her sigh matched her roommate's. "I know I shouldn't have been so nasty to Master Boq," she finally admitted, staring at the ceiling. "I can't seem to control myself when it comes to him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, really. Perhaps because of his silly crush on you so long ago. Or maybe I'm angry he knew me as a child. I just open my mouth and these awful things come out, and I suppose I think I'm being funny."

"Sometimes you are very funny," Glinda assured her, laying a hand on Elphie's arm. "And sometimes just mean," she added gently. They were quiet for a moment, and then she asked hesitantly, "do you really believe I don't care about you?"

Elphaba prepared herself to lie, but faced with such innocent, sweet blue eyes and that angelic face, she couldn't. "No," she confessed. "But it's easier that way, so I tell myself no one cares."

"Do you care for me, at all?" the little blonde asked, trepidation evident in her gaze.

"More than I have ever cared for anyone in my miserable life," Elphaba sighed. "But surely you deserve better than someone like me for a best friend, don't you think?" One hand traveled up Glinda's side to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, then stayed to comb through it with bony fingers.

Elphaba's most casual of touches stirred Glinda to the core, and her eyelids fluttered as she forced herself not to lean into the fingers sliding through her hair. "I may not think much, but I think I'm entitled to choose who I deserve as a best friend, don't _you _think?"

"Perhaps," Elphaba said, a genuine smile beginning to quirk at the corners of her mouth. "Now where's your book? You have some reading to do."

--

They practiced reading for more clock-ticks than Glinda cared to count, but she had to admit, she now knew a lot more words than she had when they'd started, and the flow of sentences was becoming slightly easier as well. Not to mention she understood more about sorcery now. And Elphie had been so patient with her, helping her sound out the hard words and giving her smiles or rubbing her back when she got the easier ones right. Finally Elphie had let her stop, and she had bathed and dressed for bed. She thought her roommate was asleep, so she extinguished the lamps and climbed into bed, but the rustling of sheets made her second-guess herself. "Elphaba?" she whispered.

"Mm?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda's ears perked up at the breathy quality of Elphie's voice. "What are you doing?" she questioned, about to re-light her bedside lamp.

"Nothing," Elphaba lied.

Glinda gasped and lit the lamp, turning it low so it only cast shadows of light, just barely enough to see by. "Are you...?"

Elphaba didn't answer, she just lay frozen, trying to collect herself enough to slow her breathing, to make her indulgent activities less obvious to her roommate. She had thought to be finished by the time Glinda emerged from the washroom, but her body was being stubborn tonight. So absorbed in that thought she was that she didn't notice Glinda approaching her bed until her friend sat on the edge of it, startling her enough to make her jump. "Go back to bed," she hissed softly.

Glinda shook her head and slid into bed with Elphie, pressed close to her, front to front. Hard green nipples pressed against harder pink ones through their nightgowns, and Glinda moaned, dropping her lips to Elphaba's neck. "Don't stop," she murmured, her heart racing, her pussy instantly wet.

Elphaba was already excited, and Glinda's precious request was too difficult to deny. What could it hurt? They'd technically done this before. She felt hands on her thighs and snapped them shut, more out of instinct than objection, then slowly relaxed them. Glinda didn't intend to touch between her legs, did she? And if she did, would Elphaba have the restraint to stop her? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything right now except the throbbing, pulsing need of her body. "Wait!" she cried when gentle fingers crawled higher, her body struggling to overpower her brain. "It's not fair to you... I don't know if I love you that way..."

"I don't care," Glinda breathed, which wasn't really true, but at the moment it felt true, and she wanted nothing more than to feel Elphaba Thropp around her fingers. Clenching, tight and slippery, pulling her in and keeping her there. Her fingers slipped even higher, brushing the tips of Elphie's pubic hair. Sweet Oz, Elphaba was without undergarments.

Elphaba shifted, a groan pulled from her throat at the feathery contact, and she was lost to refuse. It felt so nice, _so fucking nice_, and if it was what Glinda wanted... she had been honest and warned of her moral dilemma, and still Glinda wanted to please her. She closed her eyes and lifted her hips in encouragement, another groan escaping as her friend's hand cupped her sex.

Glinda whimpered, one finger immediately parting Elphie's folds, slipping easily through the lubrication between them. A shudder rocked her body, making her squeeze her thighs together and bite her lip to ward off an embarrassing press of her hips against Elphie's. She kept a tight rein on her body, moaning, her head thrown back as she felt around for the opening she knew would be there. She found it easily, pushing inside, burying her face in Elphaba's neck, biting down to keep from losing her self control.

The contrasting sensations of pain in her neck and pleasure between her legs blended beautifully for Elphaba, and she squirmed on the mattress, her hips moving in a sensuous pattern, up against Glinda's hand, then down into the bed, then up again, slowly, pulling Glinda deeper. She was quiet, the blonde was making more noise than she, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying herself. Just the opposite - she was too lost in feeling to make noise. Only her own fingers had been inside her before, and it was the same, but so very different. Glinda was soft, yielding, yet demanding, coaxing everything out of her that she had to give. Her roommate was very skilled in this art and it wasn't long before her mouth dropped open, sweat shimmering on her brow, that familiar build-up heading toward its crescendo.

Glinda was absolutely high, on both the feel of touching Elphaba, and on the reaction she could cause in the woman she loved. She wanted to say things, but she didn't dare, for the risk of ruining the moment was too great. She worked her fingers silently, adding a second to the first, curling and stroking and petting Elphie from the inside out. Never had she felt something so amazing, so warm and slick and inviting. She'd remember it forever.

Elphaba climaxed with a quiet exclamation, trapping Glinda's fingers inside her for a brief moment before relaxing and parting her thighs to let them go. She was incredibly sensitive after she released, and a shudder ran through her, making her hand snap down to grab Glinda's wrist and pull her away.

Glinda's response was to wriggle down Elphie's body, kneeling between her legs, staring at the silky green skin glistening in the shadowy light of their room.

"No," Elphaba said quickly with a groan. "Once is enough." Her mind was still spinning.

Glinda ignored her and bent her head, intent on using her mouth, when strong fingers curled tightly in her hair and tugged, making her look up at Elphie.

"I said once is enough," Elphaba repeated. "Did you hear me?"

Glinda ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips and nodded. "Yes..." she admitted.

Elphaba gently guided Glinda up by the hair, until her roommate's face was above hers. She thrilled in the pliant way Glinda moved under her touch. A small smirk quirked one corner of her mouth, and she said, half-teasing, "you wicked thing, I'll have to start disciplining you for disobedience."

Glinda saw the teasing smirk but couldn't keep a gasp from escaping nonetheless. Her body betrayed her sensibilities, becoming aroused at the very thought. Not the idea of discipline in itself, but of Elphaba wanting to take her in hand that way. She couldn't figure out why it excited her so, but she could think of nothing more appealing than submitting to Elphaba's authority. She knew she had to respond carefully here, to conceal the magnitude of her feelings, or risk scaring Elphie away. She took a slow breath, taking comfort from the hand still wrapped in her hair, and whispered, keeping her eyes downcast, "if you believe I deserve to be disciplined, I will submit without complaint, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba's smirk disappeared, replaced by an expression of surprise. She certainly hadn't expected that response. Being told she was silly, perhaps, or receiving a scandalized look, but not that. Why did it please her so, that response? That quiet submission, that love and trust, from the last person in Oz she'd expect to think of her in such a way? She didn't think a living soul would believe her if she told of this exchange - Miss Glinda, in her thrall. Not that she would be so disrespectful as to repeat what was private between them, but the fact still remained that none would believe it to be true. She realized she needed to say something, lest Glinda think her struck dumb. "Even if I were to order that you attend to my laundry, polish my boots, fetch me supper or the like?"

Glinda's heart leapt into her throat at the possibilities. "Even so, Miss Elphaba," she said quietly.

Elphaba peered up at her, half curious and half suspicious. "Even if I were to order you across my lap and spank you like a child, or use your Ama's old strap on your backside?"

Glinda's cheeks burned, a tremor running through her, but again she agreed. "Yes, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba stared for another minute and then frowned. "I don't believe you."

Glinda's eyes snapped to Elphaba's. "Whyever not?"

"Because it makes no sense. Why should you allow me to force any of those things upon you?"

Glinda gave a tiny little shrug, feeling rather stupid for not having an answer. "I don't know, but I would never lie to you, Elphie."

Elphaba released her friend's hair and stroked it instead. "We'll see, won't we?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "If you disobey me again you will be disciplined." It felt strange to say that to someone, especially because were it said to her, the person speaking would be pummeled within an inch of his or her life, but Glinda seemed to seek it from her.

Glinda shivered, nodding her head. "Yes, Miss Elphaba."

"Now roll off of me and find my knickers, will you? They're somewhere in the bed."

Glinda stretched with a yawn, quite tired now that she had time to realize it, and turned around to look through Elphie's bedclothes, coming up with the panties, and tried to put them on Elphaba, who nearly shrieked, sitting up and grabbing them from her.

"I think I can manage to do that myself," Elphaba said quickly, getting them situated appropriately before dragging Glinda down next to her. "Are you tired, my sweet?" she asked, suddenly overcome with affection.

"Mhmm," Glinda murmured, snuggling up, tucking her head beneath Elphie's chin.

"You intend to sleep in my bed?"

"Mhmm..."

Well who was she to argue that? Glinda was already half asleep, anyway. Elphaba knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep herself, too busy was she trying to sort out her mixed, confused, and abundant emotions. She had always been a passionate person, but most of her emotion had been focused anger, used to her advantage fighting some cause or another. This was quite different, and almost surreal in the way it was affecting her. "Good night, Glinda," she finally said in response.

"Gnight Elphie," Glinda mumbled against her collar, the little blonde's breathing evening into sleep.

--

Glinda woke to an empty bed, of course, and rolled onto her stomach with a groan, burying her face in the pillow. She so despised mornings, and on top of that had hoped to wake in Elphie's arms. She was disappointed and a little lonely to find Elphie gone already, and glanced at the bedside clock, her eyes widening slightly. It was much too early for Elphaba to have gone to classes. Was her roommate trying to avoid her now? That thought was too horrible to bear, and she sighed with relief when their room door opened, producing Elphaba with a tray of food.

"You're awake," Elphaba noted, kicking the door closed with a smile, her skirt swishing as she moved to her bed and sat on the edge. "Good morning, pretty."

Glinda couldn't help the shy smile at the term of endearment, and sat up. "You brought me breakfast?"

"Are you kidding? This is all for me," Elphaba teased, holding the tray out of reach.

"Elphie," Glinda half whined, half chuckled, reaching across her roommate for a biscuit. "I know you don't eat that much."

"Maybe I'm pregnant," Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow, but allowing Glinda to grab a biscuit. At the horror-stricken expression on her friend's face, she laughed. "Joke." Why did no one ever realize when she was joking?

Glinda let out a little noise of protest, wrapping her hand around the prize biscuit before Elphie could change her mind. "Elphaba Thropp, that is not funny," she said, her lips set in a thin line of disapproval.

"You didn't like my joke?" Elphaba asked, picking at the other biscuit and popping a piece into her mouth.

"Not at all," Glinda scowled.

"Don't look at me like that, I can't help it if you have no sense of humor," Elphaba said dryly.

"I have a fine sense of humor," Glinda said dismissively. "It's not funny to joke about being with child. Do you know how many girls find themselves in such a predicament with no decent way out?" She carefully buttered her biscuit and began to eat, frowning at her roommate.

"Perhaps they shouldn't spread their legs for the first charming boy to come along and lie to them," Elphaba snorted. "You're getting crumbs on my bed."

"Surely one so crude as yourself can handle a few crumbs in her bed," Glinda said tartly, making a show of her next bite, spilling as many of said crumbs as possible.

"Yes, well, be that as it may... clean it up," Elphaba demanded, finishing her own biscuit and starting in on the accompanying fresh fruit as she set the tray on the nightstand.

Glinda sighed and brushed the crumbs into the palm of one hand, leaning over to deposit them in the wastebasket beside Elphie's bed, and then stood up, intending to finish eating in her own bed, where she was free to spill. However, a strong arm around her middle halted her progress, and she was dragged backward, into Elphaba's lap. She meant to protest, when Elphaba's other hand slid up her nightgown, stroking between her legs. She dropped her biscuit with a gasp, her head falling instantly onto Elphaba's shoulder, unable to get enough air into her lungs to circulate through her body.

Elphaba wasn't sure what had possessed her, other than... well... possessiveness. A sudden need to assert her hold on Glinda, lest the girl start to slip away. "Are you mine?" she asked, her lips just behind Glinda's ear, one finger sneaking inside the crotch of the little blonde's panties to stroke her amazingly wet curls.

"Oh," Glinda moaned, one arm going around behind Elphie to hold on tight as she forgot how to breathe. "Oh yes, I am," she said softly, and meant it. She had been Elphaba's for a long time now, and had been waiting for her roommate to realize it.

"Mm, mine," Elphaba hummed against the skin of Glinda's neck, getting lost in the feel of her. So smooth, warm, undeniably pliant... and undeniably _hers_. "Have you been touched here before?"

Glinda shivered and shook her head. "Only by myself," she answered. Oh, Elphaba felt so _good_. Her entire body was trembling with pleasure, and she wondered if she could stand it. How did she get so lucky, to have Elphie touching her this way? "I've dreamed of you touching me," she added in a shaky whisper.

Elphaba then came back to herself, suddenly realizing the magnitude of what she was doing. Not for herself, but for Glinda. If she penetrated the blonde, she knew her friend would see it as a commitment. She had to admit she wanted to, but she didn't think she wanted to for the right reasons. She carefully pulled her hand out of Glinda's gown and panties, wrapping it around her stomach instead and cuddling her.

Glinda's eyes widened and she tried to turn to face Elphie, but the angle was too awkward, so she settled for turning her head to the side, a note of panic in her voice as she asked, "what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Elphaba said gently.

"Then why did you stop? I need you, Elphie," Glinda said, her voice strained, tears springing to her bright blue eyes.

"Hush, it's just not the right time," Elphaba crooned, kissing her friend's shoulder. "I need you to be good for me, my sweet, and have patience. Can you do that?"

Glinda nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sniffled on Elphaba's lap.

Elphaba heard the sniffle and gave the girl a squeeze. "Why are you crying, pretty? You know that I love you."

Glinda felt silly, and yes, she did know that Elphaba loved her, but evidently not in the way she wanted. Needed. Ached for. "I know, Elphie," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, exactly?"

"For crying like a silly girl..."

"You are a silly girl. But you're _my _silly girl, and you don't have to apologize for crying, not ever," Elphaba said sweetly.

That didn't make Glinda feel any better, and she carefully extricated herself from Elphaba's grip, picking up the discarded biscuit from the floor and dropping it in the wastebasket, then excused herself to fetch more breakfast.

Elphaba stretched and lay down with a yawn, folding her hands beneath her head and staring at the ceiling. As time passed far more extensively than was required to fetch some breakfast, she began to worry that Glinda wasn't coming back up to eat. As more time passed, her stomach began to knot, and she wondered if Glinda intended to come back at all. This caused her much distress, and she came to the startling realization that she could no more live without Glinda than she could without air. This caused her even more distress, and she began to be irritated that Glinda was putting her through this. She had said she was going to get breakfast, not that she would be out all day.

Mind made up about several things, Elphaba left the room, determined to find Glinda and... do something drastic to show her realized feelings, and then make it clear just how displeased she was for being made to worry. Her roommate would be easy to find, she'd just ask the other students if they'd seen her. Everyone knew Glinda. And even if they didn't, they'd surely remember seeing a girl in her nightgown.

--

Easy indeed. Or to be precise, impossibly difficult. No one would tell her where Glinda was, so she had to search the campus on foot until she finally found the distressing little thing sitting by a pond with her knees drawn up, tossing stones into the water.

"Stop that, you'll disturb the fish," Elphaba said, approaching on quiet feet and stopping beside her friend.

Glinda fought with herself not to obey the command, but in the end she dropped her next stone at her side and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on them. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked, wiping fresh tears on one shoulder.

"With great and extensive effort," Elphaba replied. She sat down next to her friend, debating the pros and cons of kissing her here in semi-public, and decided to just go for it. "I love you," she said, meaning it a different way this time as she pulled Glinda close and kissed her.

Glinda cried harder, not sure whether to believe her friend. The kiss felt real, and the words sounded real, but just hours before, Elphaba had touched her intimately, only to stop and change her mind. What if she changed her mind again? Glinda didn't think she could bear it.

"I love you," Elphaba said again, pulling back to breathe and look into Glinda's teary eyes. She wasn't going to apologize for taking so long to figure it out, but she was going to make sure Glinda knew it was true. She started to hum, low in her throat, and the sound slowly turned into a song, soft and sweet, regardless of who might have been walking by to hear her sing it.

Glinda absolutely melted every time Elphie sang... and this was the first time her roommate had ever sung directly to her. She understood the significance of it, and her doubts began to fade in the wake of the beautiful music now blanketing her and making her smile.

"Say you love me," Elphaba whispered after she finished the song, her face so close to Glinda's that she could feel the little blonde's breath against her lips.

"I love you," Glinda exhaled, her eyelashes fluttering with that familiar nervous, pulsing energy that only Elphaba roused in her.

Elphaba sighed contently and framed Glinda's face with her hands, staring at her as she gently wiped tears away with her thumbs, ignoring the hiss of pain it caused her skin. "You made me worry."

Glinda had relaxed under the gentle touch, but was fully alert now. "I did?" she asked in alarm.

"Yes, you did," Elphaba told her. "You said you were off to fetch breakfast, and when you didn't return, I began to worry."

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry!" Glinda exclaimed, feeling awful for not having realized. She'd forgotten she'd said she was only getting breakfast, and had gone past the cafeteria and out to the pond to feel sorry for herself. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry," Glinda repeated, her eyes downcast, fingers picking at the hem of her nightgown.

"I intend to carry you back to our room and discipline you," Elphaba announced after a moment, with no room for argument.

Glinda blushed furiously and gripped handfuls of her nightie. "Oh," she said simply, having no other words to offer on the subject at that moment.

Elphaba nodded, mostly to affirm to herself that she'd chosen the right course of action, which she knew she had, because she didn't generally choose an incorrect course of action. "Stand up," she directed as she got to her feet.

Glinda looked anywhere but at Elphie, pushing herself off the grass to stand beside her friend. She didn't think she'd ever been so nervous, or so ashamed of displeasing someone, in her life. "I really am sorry, Elphie," she whispered.

"I know," Elphaba said, leaning down to slide an arm under Glinda's knees and one behind her shoulders, lifting her easily and beginning to walk. "That doesn't change anything."

Glinda nodded, having figured as much. "I know," she said softly, biting her lip. What would Elphaba do to her?

As they reached the main entrance to Crage Hall, Glinda hid her face in embarrassment at being carried like a baby. Her apprehension overshadowed the embarrassment, however, and all she could think of then was her fate once they returned to their room. How grave a transgression was making Elphaba worry? She had no way of knowing, unfamiliar as she was with Elphaba's hierarchy of grievances.

Elphaba gave no thought to the matter as she carried Glinda back to the hall and up the stairs to their room. When they were alone inside it, she shut the door and set Glinda on her feet. "Go to your bed," she said simply, and then went to use the washroom.

Glinda's breath hitched and she took careful steps to her bed, wondering how Elphie could use the washroom at a time like this. She sat herself on the edge of her bed, bare feet pulled up to rest on the bed frame, and wondered where to put her hands. She didn't want to seem petulant by crossing her arms over her chest, nor did she want to seem relaxed by wrapping them around her knees. So much thought went into things like this! She'd never realized how much effort she put into being perfect for Elphaba. Or perhaps it just came naturally on most occasions, and she was only now having to think so hard because she'd misbehaved. She finally settled for placing one hand on each side of her, flat on the mattress, and then just sat, waiting for her roommate.

Elphaba finished, and cleaned her hands with oil, then stepped out of the washroom to find Glinda waiting as she'd asked. Now, what to do with the adorable girl? Cleaning did not seem an appropriate form of discipline for causing her to worry, nor did sending her on an errand. In fact, having Glinda out of her sight was not going to be appropriate for the rest of the day. Perhaps a spanking was in order, to remind the little blonde not to disappear like that again. Should she use Ama Clutch's old strap, or place Glinda across her lap? The transgression had not been purposeful, after all, so she thought the strap would be too heavy. "Glinda," she said, taking a seat on the edge of her own bed.

Glinda looked up, trembling as she answered. "Yes, Elphie?"

"Come here."

The blonde immediately shuffled over, standing beside her roommate. Her heart had never beat so fast in her entire life, nor had her throat been so dry or her palms so sweaty.

Elphaba reached out and trailed a fingertip from Glinda's left shoulder to her elbow, then slid both hands under the blonde's nightgown and lowered her panties to her knees.

Glinda gasped, goosebumps erupting along her arm where Elphie touched her, and as her panties were lowered, her legs shook so violently that she doubted her ability to stand for very much longer. Her breaths came in short, shallow rhythm and she stood as still as she was able.

Elphaba took pity on the trembling girl and lifted her easily, settling her in the position required for a spanking. She slowly lifted Glinda's nightgown, placing the hem on the small of her back.

Glinda squeezed her eyes shut tight as her bottom was exposed to her roommate, hoping that at least Elphie would think she looked lovely enough.

And Elphaba did indeed think she looked lovely. So lovely, in fact, that she had to resist the sudden urge to kiss the gentle flesh. "You need to breathe," she whispered, upon realizing that Glinda was holding her breath. "It will hurt, as you deserve, but I won't damage you."

Glinda let out the breath she'd been keeping, a warm flush spreading across her face and neck, anticipation tingling along her skin. She felt Elphie's fingertips stroking up her thighs, causing a whole new kind of trembling, and then she was being spanked. She had half expected it to be soft and sweet, at least to begin with, but Elphaba's palm stung her bottom from the very first slap, and she cried out. She tried to be brave, and make Elphie proud, but it hurt and she couldn't keep quiet.

"Hush," Elphaba scolded, pausing briefly. "You'll alert someone, and I doubt you care to be found in this position, do you?"

Before she could even answer, Elphie started up again, and she bit down on her lip to keep from making any more noise. She was even disappointing her friend while she was being punished.

Elphaba couldn't help admiring the way Glinda's skin turned bright pink, then a soft, glowing red as the spanking went on. She was beautiful, every part of her, inside and out, and Elphaba loved her dearly. "You're being very good," she allowed herself to say when Glinda had been quiet for several moments.

"Thank you," Glinda said, tears leaking from the corners of her tightly closed eyes as she fought to keep still. The heat in her bottom continued to rise, and the sting multiplied with each punishing slap, until she was squirming and kicking her legs. But she didn't cry out again. She was desperate to behave for Elphaba, to show her friend that she could be good. To _show _her how sorry she was for making her worry.

Elphaba heard the tears in the little blonde's voice, and wrapped her free arm around Glinda's waist to keep her from squirming away. She smiled at the kicking, finding that it only endeared Glinda to her more than ever, and she felt that the proper lesson had been learned. She had obviously never spanked anyone before, and thus didn't know the protocol following the completion of such a punishment. The only time she had ever been spanked, she'd been sent to bed afterward, but it was still morning now, so that would hardly make sense. Not to mention that would be like two punishments to Glinda, and she'd only earned one.

Slowly, the spanking came to an end, and Elphaba hesitated, a moment of awkwardness before she began soothing the inflamed skin with her palm. The quiet sobs wracking Glinda's body pulled at her heart, rusty though it may have been, and she sang to Glinda again. No matter how long it took, she'd sing until the pretty little thing stopped crying.

Glinda calmed instantly when she heard Elphaba start to sing, but it took several minutes to get her tears to stop flowing. Her bottom really hurt, and she wanted nothing more now than to be in Elphie's arms. She didn't think she should speak, but the words left her lips before she could stop them. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course, my sweet," Elphaba assured her, petting her hair, then carefully raising her panties back into place. She had to admit she was sorry to cover up such a perfect ass, but Glinda had been exposed long enough. There was no reason to keep her that way after the spanking had ended. She helped her friend to stand, kissing her forehead, then patted her arm. "Fetch your sorcery book, I'll read to you."

Glinda couldn't quite bring herself to look Elphie in the eye just yet, but she eagerly fetched the book and returned to her roommate's side, holding it out.

Elphaba situated herself back against the wall with her legs stretched out, then patted her lap. "Sit with me."

Glinda carefully crawled onto the bed and lowered herself to sit in Elphie's lap, leaning back against her, head on Elphie's shoulder. A gentle arm went around her waist, with Elphaba's hand resting on her stomach, and she relaxed in the warmth of the embrace.

--

Glinda blushed through her morning class, certain that everyone would know what had happened just by looking at her. She actually knew the answer to several questions, but declined to raise her hand, not wanting attention drawn to her.

Relieved when class was over, she went to find Elphie in their usual spot, beneath Elphie's favorite tree, for lunch. "The dance is tonight," she said as she carefully sat, smoothing out her skirt.

"Something I'm aware of," Elphaba nodded, setting down her book and looking at Glinda.

"I was hoping you might have worked things out with Miss Darla by now, and Master Boq, as we'll be seeing them at the dance," Glinda said with a frown, unwrapping her sandwich.

Elphaba sighed, not wanting her discomfort to show at the thought of making apologies. It was hard enough to apologize to Glinda, let alone anyone else. It made her a bit sick to her stomach, truth be told. "I wouldn't know what to say," she said, which was true, really, for what did one say? Simply walking up and uttering an apology wouldn't do... there was a finesse that went with such a thing. A finesse that she did not have.

"You say you're sorry, and promise not to repeat the mistake in the future," Glinda said patiently, offering Elphie a bite of her sandwich, which her friend accepted gratefully. "I really want to go all together," she added after Elphaba hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"All right. Yes. Fine," Elphaba finally agreed, unable to refuse Glinda anything. And Boq thought _she _was the one in charge? He should look more closely.

"Thank you Elphie," Glinda said gratefully. "More sandwich?"

"Mm," Elphaba nodded, opening her mouth for another bite. As she chewed and swallowed, she worked up the nerve to approach Darla, whom she noticed in the distance. "Wish me luck," she said, getting determinedly to her feet.

"Luck," Glinda said sweetly, shifting to tuck her feet beneath her, sitting on her knees and offering an encouraging wave.

Elphaba grumbled under her breath the whole way to Darla, and cleared her throat when she got there, catching the brunette's attention. "I'm sorry," she muttered as soon as Darla looked at her.

Darla raised one eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. Elphaba was going to have to do better than that. "I'd be more affected if I thought you meant it."

"I do mean it," Elphaba said, trying not to clench her teeth, or her fists.

"No you don't," Darla challenged, rising to her full height, about an inch taller than Elphaba. "Let me tell you something, Elphaba. I'm not Glinda. You may be able to order her around like a servant girl, and she may come running at the snap of your fingers, doing anything she can to please you, but not me. I don't care for you like she does and I won't put up with what she does, do you understand me?" she said heatedly, poking Elphaba in the chest by the end of her rant.

Elphaba's eyes were wide, she was not used to such strong pushback from anyone, and she frankly didn't know what to say. She didn't like what Darla said about Glinda, for certain, but that was another matter entirely. "Listen, Miss Darl--"

"No, you listen," Darla snapped, giving Elphaba a hard enough shove to send her stumbling backwards. "You're mean. You're rude, sarcastic, and just plain nasty for no reason. I like Boq and if that offends you, or disgusts you, or amuses you, I really don't care. I'd heard you were a bitch, but decided to give you the benefit of the doubt, only to find out it's true. Are you so miserable that you have to ruin anyone else's chance at happiness?"

Elphaba was stunned, and couldn't help thinking that Darla was overreacting. The only reason she didn't pop her one in the face was for Glinda's benefit. She had to work this so they could all go to the dance together, or her sweet would be disappointed. Tempering herself with all the control she possessed, she spoke calmly, but not condescendingly. "I said I was sorry, and I meant it," she told Darla sincerely. "You don't understand the dynamic between Boq and myself. I don't even understand it most of the time, but I assure you, my intent was not to be nasty for no reason, or to attempt to ruin your chance at happiness. I simply didn't think my words through before speaking, and they were most regrettable. Glinda wishes for the four of us to attend the dance together, and despite what Boq and yourself might think about my relationship with her, I am really quite fond of her and do not like to see her disappointed."

Darla took a slow breath and let it out even more slowly. "I'll tolerate you. For Glinda's sake."

That was all Elphaba needed to hear, and she turned on her heel, all but fleeing the scene, returning to the familiarity and safety of Glinda. She sat closer than she normally would, needing her equilibrium to settle, and proximity to Glinda seemed the most timely way to settle it. "That was... horrifying," she finally said, wearing a pained expression as she looked at her friend. "But we can all go to the dance together if you wish it."

"What happened?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba, unaccustomed to subterfuge, plowed ahead with the truth. "She said I may be able to order you around like a servant, but not her. That she doesn't care for me like you do and won't put up with what you put up with. That I'm mean and nasty for no reason, and she'll only tolerate me at the dance for your sake."

Glinda blinked, thinking that it was indeed horrifying. How could anyone say those things to her Elphaba? "You're not mean and nasty for no reason," she said instantly, shaking her head and turning her body to face her friend. A blush crawled up her cheeks as she continued, leaning close so she could lower her voice. "And Elphie..." she said, scooting even closer, moving her mouth to Elphaba's ear. "I like it when you order me around." It was the first time she'd plainly admitted that to anyone but herself, and she lowered her eyes, hoping Elphaba wouldn't laugh at her.

Elphaba didn't laugh. "I had some idea," she said with a smirk, and gripped Glinda's wrist, bringing it to her lips for a brief but sultry kiss.

Glinda pulled her hand away and rested it in her lap, staring down at it. "It's not funny," she whispered.

Elphaba grabbed Glinda around the bicep and yanked her close, their faces nearly touching, and stared into those beautiful, wide blue eyes. "I'm not laughing," she growled softly.

Glinda's heart skipped a beat and she stared right back into Elphaba's eyes, excitement burning in the pit of her stomach. "Of course, Miss Elphaba," she backtracked. "My sincerest apologies." She squirmed under the intensity of Elphie's gaze, and the strong, authoritative grip on her arm. The situation reminded her of the spanking she'd received earlier, and a little moan escaped from her throat. The nice warm afterglow of the punishment had long since faded, but Glinda's sense memory retained the feeling and called it to the surface now, remembering. She could almost feel the sting again, and she longed for Elphaba to kiss her.

"Are you going to behave yourself tonight and be my good little pet?" Elphaba asked, her voice husky and tinged with sudden and obvious arousal. Her grip on Glinda's arm would undoubtedly leave fingerprint-sized bruises, but the girl gave her no indication that the touch was unwelcome. In fact, she was sure she'd heard a little moan a moment ago.

The blonde lost her breath, gaping up at Elphaba incredulously, a shudder pulsing through her body. "Oz," she whispered. "Yes, Elphie, I'll try." She was quiet for a moment and then asked with more than a bit of trepidation, "what must I do to behave?"

Elphaba loosened her grip, rubbing gentle circles over the tender flesh she'd had hold of, bringing her other hand up to comb through Glinda's hair. "You must stand and look pretty at my side," she said, trying to keep her voice from dropping to a growl. "You must allow me to choose your dress, and you mustn't dance with anyone else."

A warm glow spread through Glinda's stomach as she leaned into Elphaba's touch. Little pulses pounded against her bicep, where Elphie's fingers had been squeezing, and it was exhilarating. She felt as though she might swoon. "Of course, Miss Elphaba," she nearly purred. Elphaba not wanting her to dance with anyone else was simply perfect. There wasn't a boy or girl alive she'd want to dance with if she had the choice to be with Elphie instead. She was a little surprised that Elphie wanted to choose her dress, but she had no problems with it. She'd stopped worrying so much about fashion, and even if she hadn't, everything she owned was fashionable anyway.

"Mm, you are good, aren't you, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, lowering her voice and breathing directly into Glinda's ear, "I'm not going to have any reason to spank your precious little bottom again, am I?"

Glinda thought her roommate sounded rather disappointed about the fact. A flush caught her cheeks as she shook her head. "No, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba had the sudden urge to bury her face in Glinda's neck and kiss her there. She took a breath instead, sitting back with a grin. "You really are adorable when you flush like that, Miss Glinda."

--

When Glinda returned from her last class, she stopped just inside the door, staring at her bed. Laid out on top of her blankets was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. The sight of it nearly took her breath away, and she pressed a hand to her heart, quickly looking around the room to see if Elphie was there to witness her reaction. The room was empty and she moved to her bed, setting down her book bag and running her hands over the bodice of the dress. It was a pale blue, shimmery color, with cascading layers that would drape around her all the way to the floor. It was simply divine.

Elphaba skulked into the room a few moments later, to find Glinda standing before her bed, staring at the dress. She grinned and tossed her book bag onto her own bed, sinking down onto it. "Try it on," she suggested.

Glinda was still a bit awestruck, and turned around to face Elphie. She was across the room in three steps, throwing her arms around Elphaba's neck in a fit of emotion. "Elphaba, it's beautiful," she gushed. "When ever did you have the time to find it?"

Elphaba shrugged, a shroud of mystery surrounding her as always. "So I'm to believe you like it?"

"I've never seen a dress more perfect," Glinda said softly, wondering if it would be permissible to kiss her roommate. She didn't quite have the nerve to ask.

"I'd like to see you in it," Elphaba requested, laying her hands on Glinda's waist, lightly running her thumbs back and forth.

"Of course," Glinda nodded, biting her lip, relishing the feel of Elphie's hands on her. "Now?"

"Yes, now," Elphaba nodded as well, removing her hands as she realized Glinda might not want to move away while she was being touched.

Glinda wanted to stay close, but she did want to put the dress on, and as she almost reached her own bed, Elphaba caught her attention.

"Glinda?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to wear any underwear."

Glinda's body heat rose to the surface, tingling her skin all over, and she faltered in her step, grateful for the bed to lean against. Her stomach twisted and she picked up the dress, clutching it to her chest, unable to look at Elphaba as she answered. "Yes, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba grinned, folding her hands behind her head and leaning back, closing her eyes with a content sigh.

--

Elphaba had changed her mind at the last moment, and allowed Glinda to put on a pair of panties, her reasoning being that it was cold, and also that she didn't want the dress ruined were Glinda to become... excited. This statement of course caused the blonde to blush with shame, and Elphaba laughed, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close, their bodies pressed together, Elphaba's front to Glinda's back. "You're ashamed to be excited by me?" she asked, half teasing.

"Elphie no, that's not--" Glinda was interrupted by lips on her neck, gentle at first, then sucking hard, making her gasp, then gentle again, a soft tongue bathing the abused skin. "I'm not- I'm not ashamed because it's you... I'm just not quite used to talking about these feelings, they've always been kept private. You're the very first person to say such things to me."

"I see," Elphaba nodded, trailing kisses up to Glinda's ear and whispering into it, "are you excited now?"

Glinda's eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath in through her nose, exhaling through her mouth. "Yes, Miss Elphaba."

"Why are you excited now?" Elphaba purred, her nose nuzzling the shell of Glinda's ear.

Glinda shivered under the skillful teasing, wondering how to put words to her feelings. "Because I'm near you," she finally answered, "and you're touching me."

"I'm barely touching you," Elphaba pointed out. "My hands are only on your waist, Glinda... how can that excite you?"

"You're... you're pressed against me, Elphie," Glinda whispered.

"And?" Elphaba asked, sliding her hands up and down the blonde's sides. "So I'm pressed against you. Why does that excite you?"

Glinda wasn't sure how to answer that, and Elphaba's hands were distracting. "I don't know, I don't know Elphie, it just does," she said desperately, a whine creeping into her voice.

Elphaba's grin grew slightly sinister as she bent down and pulled up the hem of Glinda's dress, bunching the fabric around her waist. "Are you backtalking?" she asked, one hand holding Glinda's dress while the other slipped into the back of her panties, fingernails raking lightly along her buttocks.

"What? I-- no," Glinda gasped, shuddering with tension, her heart racing a mile a minute. Elphaba was going to kill her, she was sure of it. The teasing was driving her mad. "Why are you teasing me?"

Elphaba gave her backside a little pinch, then withdrew her hand and dropped the dress. "Because I want you wet and aching for me all night long," she murmured. "I don't want your attentions straying; the dance is going to be full of gorgeous people."

"Oh Elphie, I don't know if I can stand it," Glinda breathed, trembling in Elphaba's arms.

"Are you wet and aching for me?" Elphaba hissed softly.

"Yes," Glinda whimpered, forcing herself to stay still.

"Tell me," Elphaba said with a grin, nipping at Glinda's earlobe. "Say it."

Glinda blushed to the roots of her hair, shaking her head. "I can't say that, Elphie..."

Elphaba spanked her.

Glinda gasped, squeezing her eyes shut tight, trying to find the nerve to say what Elphie wanted to hear. "I..." she began, wondering why it was so difficult. After all, Elphaba had said it with no problem. She could be as worldly as her roommate, couldn't she?

Elphaba spanked her again.

"I'm wet," Glinda said in a rush, her breath shuddering to a stop. Her face burned with shame, as it often did when Elphaba required improper things of her, but it also brought a rush of inexplicable pleasure to her groin and a warm glow to her chest. Only Elphaba could make her feel such conflicting sensations in tandem.

"And?" Elphaba asked, using one hand to pet Glinda's hair soothingly.

"Aching," Glinda said hoarsely.

Elphaba spanked her again. "For who?"

"For you, Elphie," Glinda nearly whined.

"I don't know if I believe you," Elphaba said. "Turn around and pull up the front of your dress."

There didn't seem to be enough air to fill her lungs as Glinda slowly turned and pulled her dress up, keeping her eyes closed as she waited. How could Elphaba torment her like this? Surely she hadn't done something wrong and was being punished, had she? She felt so exposed, so vulnerable, and so needy that it almost hurt. She'd never felt anything like what she felt for Elphaba, and it was terrifyingly wonderful.

Elphaba slid to her knees and nuzzled her nose between Glinda's legs, groaning at the wetness against her skin. Glinda was so warm, and the scent was heady, invading her nostrils and setting her blood on fire. Her hands went to Glinda's waist and she squeezed, pressing her face in closer until she couldn't draw a proper breath.

"Elphie please, I can't bear it," Glinda begged, a sob lacing the words.

"Not like this," Elphaba said, pulling back to breathe. "Not now... we'll be late, and you're the one who insisted upon going with Master Boq and Miss Darla. I won't have us breaking an engagement to satisfy your sexual needs." Her words were a bit harsh, but her voice gentle, and she got to her feet, placing a soft kiss on Glinda's cheek. "Compose yourself, my sweet, and let's go."

--

The four friends met just inside the dance hall, but didn't have time for pleasantries before the music started playing... far too loudly to abide normal conversation. Boq hoped it would quiet down some as the evening went on, so he could talk to Darla.

Glinda stood at Elphaba's side looking pretty while her friend schmoozed with some of the upperclassmen, Elphaba's hand never leaving her arm. Next they got wine, and Elphie moved them to one side of the room, pulling Glinda close while she sipped her drink.

Eventually there was a break in the music, and Boq took the opportunity to find out more about his date. "So, Miss Darla, where did you grow up?" That seemed a fairly benign question.

"In Gillikin, on Mount Runcible," Darla answered, walking with Boq to a bench that lined one of the walls of the hall.

"Did you find it a pleasant place to live?" Boq asked, but Darla didn't get a chance to answer before Madame Morrible swept dramatically into the room and called for her, citing an urgent message.

Darla gave Boq a questioning look, and at his shrug, she shrugged back and stood, approaching Madame Morrible. "Yes, Madame?" she inquired, wondering why of all the students present, the Headmistress would have an urgent message for her.

"My dear," Morrible exclaimed, looking rather haggard, if Darla did say so herself. "I'm afraid I have terrible news. A cousin of yours, on your mother's side, has gone missing."

Darla's eyes went wide, her heart pounding, her mind spinning over what this could mean. Who? And why? "How-- how long?" she asked, her speech faltering as she looked over her shoulder at Boq for help.

The munchkin boy was at her side in an instant, to Morrible's displeasure, and Darla told him of the news.

"Two days, to be exact," the Head answered Darla's question. "I'm told it's your cousin Ariza. I'm terribly sorry, dear, and please, if there's anything I can do, allow me to be of assistance."

"No, thank you Madame Morrible," Darla said, in a bit of shock, turning to Boq as the Headmistress left the dance hall. "What am I supposed to do?"

Elphaba and Glinda had seen the spectacle, as there was always a spectacle when Madame Morrible was involved, and both had made their way over from their spot on the far wall. "What's going on?" Elphaba asked bluntly, though it was clearly not her business.

Darla was crying into Boq's shoulder, and he had his arms around her, trying to be comforting. "Darla's cousin has gone missing," he explained. "It's been two days."

"Missing?" Elphaba asked, making a face that resembled having your teeth pulled out. They all knew what 'missing' meant. Captured by the Wizard, or a band of his thugs.

Boq nodded. He caught Elphaba's eye, and a silent agreement passed between them, no words needing to be spoken. "Elphaba and I will leave at once," he told the crying girl. "We only need a description of Ariza."

"We grew up together," Darla said tearfully. "She's similar to myself in appearance, but younger than I, by three years, and can't possibly fend for herself against the Wizard and his cronies! Oh Boq, please find her," she begged.

"We will," Boq promised, daring to kiss her forehead, and then he handed her off to Glinda and turned to Elphaba. "The front of Crage Hall, in fifteen minutes," he said, then left Elphaba to say her goodbyes.

Glinda was trying not to fuss, trying to provide comfort for Darla, but she didn't want her Elphie going off and doing something dangerous. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at her friend, trying to find words to express her thoughts, but coming up short.

Elphaba moved in close and kissed Glinda's temple. "Be good for me, my sweet, and take care of her," she said, nodding toward Darla. "She needs you now. I'll think of you every night until my return."

And with that, Elphaba hurried out of the dance hall to pack a bag and meet Boq in front of the dormitory.

--

In the small carriage to the Emerald City, Elphaba tried several times to apologize to Boq, and each time lost her nerve, saying something stupid instead. She'd commented on the sound of the horses' hooves, the barometric pressure of the night air, and speculated on the thread count of her dress. Finally, Boq had had enough.

"Elphaba! Please, stop talking."

"I'm trying to apologize to you, dimwit!" Elphaba snapped, the moonlight glinting off her narrowed eyes, making her look a bit scary.

"In what language?" Boq snapped back in disbelief. "You're talking about horses and dresses and weather! How am I to infer an apology from that?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to retort and shut it, sinking back in to the corner of the carriage, sulking. After several minutes of silence, she grumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of Miss Darla."

Boq pretended not to hear for a while, then nudged Elphaba in the ribs with his elbow. "I always forgive you, don't I?" he asked with a crooked smile.

Elphaba was satisfied with that, and stopped sulking, but she was tired, and allowed her eyes to drift closed, her head leaning against the top of the carriage seat.

"Do you love her?"

Eyes remained closed. A beat of silence, then "of course I do."

"Do you love her?" Boq asked again.

Elphaba opened her eyes and picked her head up, regarding the munchkin boy with some scrutiny. She had a feeling he wouldn't take her bullshit on this one, so she sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Why do you treat her like... like property?"

At any other time, Elphaba would have resented the question and refused to answer, but Boq was being sincere, not accusatory. He seemed genuinely interested in whatever her answer might be. She thought carefully about how to word her reply, and then just told him the truth. "It comes naturally to us... and she likes it." Even Elphaba nearly blushed as she revealed the last part.

"She what?"

"Like: to enjoy or gain pleasure from--"

"I know what it means, thank you... How does she like it?"

Elphaba's lips quirked into a sinister smirk, and she launched into an explanation Boq wouldn't want to hear, deliberately misinterpreting the question. "She likes it hard and fast most of the ti--"

"Do not finish that sentence," Boq warned, covering his ears.

Elphaba stopped talking and settled comfortably back into her little corner, intending to get some sleep.

--

Darla slept in Elphaba's bed, not wanting to return to her own room that night, and Glinda welcomed the company. She fixed hot tea to help her new friend sleep, promising to be right there if she woke afraid or needed anything. Now that Darla had finally drifted off, Glinda couldn't sleep herself. It just didn't feel right not having Elphaba there with her. She picked up her sorcery book and her miniature museum sculpture, both which reminded her of Elphie, and settled into bed, trying to read ahead.

Some of the words were too hard, or didn't follow the phonetic guidelines Elphaba had taught her, so she went back to the beginning of the book and practiced by re-reading what they'd read together. Her little museum rested beside her head on the pillow, and she drew as much comfort as she could from its nearness, though she wished with all her heart to be at Elphie's side. She knew intellectually that Elphaba was brilliant enough to find Darla's cousin and return safely, but emotionally she was in distress. She closed her book and hugged her museum, trying not to think much of anything.

--

On a dingy table in an even dingier motel room, Elphaba rolled out the blueprints of the Emerald Palace and weighted the corners with rocks. Boq huddled close to her, studying the western section while Elphaba began on the east.

"Here," Boq finally announced after several minutes of scrutiny, pointing to a spot in the lower left corner.

Elphaba peered closer and nodded, tracing a path with her finger from the entrance to the lower level. "This is assuming she's in a cell."

Boq's eyes widened. "Where else would she be?"

"I've heard tell that the Wizard enjoys the company of young girls from time to time," Elphaba said, her mouth drawn into a tight line.

Boq felt sick to his stomach. "We must go now, then. We can't afford to wait until morning."

"I wasn't planning to wait. I stand out enough in the dark, let alone the bright light of day. Gather your wits, Boq."

"They're gathered. Let's go."

--

Elphaba pulled her cloak tighter around herself as they crouched in the shadows behind an idle carriage. "How are you with quietly taking down guards?"

"Is that meant to be amusing?" Boq hissed.

"Faintly," Elphaba replied. "I just need to know whether I can count on you to be quick and quiet."

"Have you seen me?" Boq asked, with obvious stress. "I hardly think I can take out a guard quickly and quietly. I thought we were sneaking in, not strongarming our way!"

"I imagine there will be a need for both," Elphaba replied, unshaken. "Stealth is our first preference, and if we are sighted, we move to plan B."

"And plan B is a munchkin immobilizing an armed guard."

"If you want to be Darla's hero, you'll find a way," Elphaba said simply. "When that guard reaches the front of his paces, we move to the door. Then we just wait until someone comes out of it. Unless you know how to pick a lock."

"It wasn't covered in my Criminals and You class," Boq said with dry humor.

Elphaba went out of her way to step on his foot as the guard hit his mark and they moved from behind the carriage. It was a hundred paces to the door, covered by a shining green alcove that would shield them from the patrol's line of sight.

They sat hunched in the doorway for an interminable amount of time, and were beginning to wonder if catapulting in through a window would be more successful, when the door creaked open and a bucket of dirty water was emptied out.

Elphaba barely had time to scramble out of the way before the door was closing again, and Boq stuck his foot out at the last second, preventing the door from clicking all the way shut. He put his ear to it and listened to fading bootfalls, then peeked inside. "Clear," he whispered, slipping inside and watching Elphaba step carefully around the puddle of water. "Wow, you were so much more amazing than I anticipated, the way you got us in the door just now," he taunted once they were safely inside the empty corridor.

Elphaba glared, for once unable to come up with a witty retort. She thought it was because there were more important things on her mind. "We must get downstairs," she said gruffly, dusting off her skirt and starting to stalk forward.

Boq chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation, and followed suit.

Elphaba replayed the blueprints in her head as she counted doors, and they finally reached the stairway that led to the underground level of the palace, where prisoners were kept. "There are bound to be guards at the bottom of the stairs. Allow me to descend first and displace them, then follow when you hear the signal."

She started down, and Boq grabbed her arm. "What's the signal?"

Elphaba growled. "The signal is the sound of the guards dropping." Why were she and Boq paired for an adventure such as this?

"All right, go," Boq said, leaning up against the wall and nodding.

The staircase curved around the cold stone wall, and Elphaba noted with distaste that the sparkling light of the city was dulled and scuffed down here. Nothing shone or dazzled, and the air was bitter and stale.

She crept quietly down, down, down, a fair ways before she heard voices. Shit. There were at least three of them. How was she supposed to take them all out at once? She'd hoped for scattered sentries, not a group chatting together. She had no weapon but her wit, and as sharp as it was, she doubted it would be effective at this moment.

Switching plans, she hurried back up the stairs and made a horrible keening noise, causing Boq to flail and clamp a hand over her mouth, wondering if she'd gone mad in the last thirty seconds.

Elphaba broke free and hissed "new plan," just in time to hear the guards rushing up the stairs. She listened carefully, the timing of this maneuver critical, and just as the first guard rounded the corner, her boot caught him square in the chest, sending him reeling into the one behind him. A chain reaction ensued, all three guards tumbling over each other down the stairs, with Elphaba and Boq rushing after them.

"Thanks for the heads up," Boq snapped. "Great plan, Elphaba. Nice and quiet!"

"Shut up, I had to improvise," Elphaba snapped back, and when they reached the bottom, two of the guards were unconscious and one was struggling to his feet. A bony elbow to his face took care of the problem, and Boq quickly snatched a ring of keys from one of the men. "And it worked, didn't it?"

"For the moment," Boq agreed, heading west.

Elphaba lingered just long enough to lift a rifle from another of the men, then joined Boq in their pursuit. "So we're looking for a young girl that resembles Darla?"

"Yes, and I pray she's down here. I can't even imagine the horror if she isn't."

"If she's anything like Darla, the Wizard couldn't handle her," Elphaba said, encouragingly. "I myself could scarcely handle Darla. You've landed yourself a firecracker, Boqqie."

"Never ever, with the Boqqie," Boq said instantly, holding up a finger. "But... thank you."

Elphaba cackled quietly, then a figure caught her attention. "There," she announced, pointing. "Do you think?"

As they moved closer, Boq did indeed think. The girl was practically the spitting image of Miss Darla, just younger, as described. She was unconscious, lying on a bench in one of the cells, covered in dirt with dried blood in places, but her clothing seemed to be intact, which gave Boq some form of comfort. He fumbled with the keys until he got the door unlocked, and rushed inside, scooping the girl in his arms. "Elphaba, take the keys. We'll need them to get back out the door," he called over his shoulder, already on his way back upstairs.

Elphaba grabbed the keys and followed at a run. She was relieved to see all three guards still on the floor and unmoving, and when they reached the door she tried each key. None worked the first time around, and she became flustered, trying each one again. Finally she popped open the lock, exhaling sharply and shouldering the door open, uncaring whether anyone may have been passing by in the corridor. They needed to get _out_.

Thankfully, the corridor was still deserted, and they made it back outside without trouble, their only remaining obstacle being the calmly pacing sentry. This was the easiest part, Elphaba thought, and when the time was right, the two friends snuck across the grounds and back behind the motionless carriage.

--

As Elphaba closed the motel room door behind them and bolted it, Boq laid Ariza on one of the beds. Now that they were safe, the adrenaline was fading from both of them, and his body began to tremble. "We did it," he said, mostly to himself.

"We need to get her home without Morrible catching wind of it," Elphaba said reasonably. "They can treat her wounds better than we can, anyway. Unless they taught you that in Criminals and You."

"Your wit is astounding," Boq said, shaking his head. "When do we leave?"

Elphaba looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Now, of course. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like spending the night with an injured fugitive."

"But what if she--"

"It's not our problem," Elphaba interrupted him. "And, she needs to be with her parents."

--

Elphaba felt much more relaxed after dropping Darla's cousin back on Mount Runcible with her family, and had snuck away during the enthusiastic praise she and Boq were showered with, leaving him to enjoy heroism on his own. Now she was just anxious to return to her own little darling. It had been more than a week, and she missed Glinda something fierce. As they got into the carriage, she sat back and closed her eyes, imagining the taste of Glinda's lips, the feel of her skin, the bright blue eyes that melted her despite her resolve not to be attached to anyone. Oh, she wanted Glinda in her arms, more than she could ever remember wanting anything.

"I've worked out a story for our respective Heads," Boq said as the carriage set in motion. "A mutual family friend fell ill, and we traveled together because of the common link."

Elphaba thought it rather brilliant, and could have come up with it herself, but she needn't tell Boq that. She simply nodded in agreement and kept her mouth shut for once.

--

It turned out that Elphaba didn't have to tell Morrible anything, because shortly after she'd left, the Head had been called away as well, and still hadn't returned. She parted ways with Boq, and seeing as it was lunchtime, headed straight for her favorite tree, where she knew Glinda would be dining. Her chest swelled with the first sight of those gentle blonde waves, and as she got closer, Glinda turned, her entire face lighting up as she stood.

"Elphaba!" Glinda called, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was enveloped in the most uncontrolled hug Elphie had ever given her. "You're all right!" she cried. "Oh, I've missed you so... it's been unbearable without you."

Elphaba said nothing at first, just held Glinda to her, afraid she would disappear. Never had she felt such a strong reaction to anyone, and as scary as it was, she couldn't bring herself to resent it. "I've missed you," she confessed, breathing in the scent of Glinda's hair, her hands traveling the girl's back as she held her.

They stood in the desperate embrace for what seemed an eternity, before both girls realized they were standing in the middle of the grounds, drawing a fair amount of attention.

Elphaba wasn't ready to be apart from Glinda, even for a second, not yet. "You're going to skip your afternoon classes and spend the day with me," she murmured, her nose against Glinda's ear.

Glinda nodded, relieved that Elphie wanted that too. "I can't think of anything better," she whispered, slowly pulling back to gather up what was left of her lunch and toss it into the wastebin.

They spent the walk back to Crage Hall in silence, holding hands and just appreciating the other's presence, and once they were alone in their room, Elphaba pulled her close and hugged her again, letting out a long sigh.

"Is Miss Darla's cousin all right?" Glinda finally dared to ask.

"She will be," Elphaba answered gently. "She was injured, but suffered nothing of a sexual nature. She is safe with her parents now, and as soon as she heals, they'll be leaving Oz to keep her protected."

"Why was she taken?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I didn't ask."

Glinda nodded, and after a few seconds, she added, "Elphie, you're so brave."

Elphaba laughed a little, shaking her head. "I'm just stubborn, there's a difference," she explained. "But thank you for the benefit of the doubt. Come, lay with me." She took off her boots and climbed into bed, holding the blanket up as Glinda slipped out of her fancy shoes and climbed in beside her.

They lay together, Glinda wrapped in Elphaba's arms, for a long time, until Elphaba gently shifted on top of the little blonde, pushing onto her elbows and knees above her. Gentle lips descended onto Glinda's neck, kissing sweetly and reverently as Elphaba murmured into her ear. "Are you going to be my good little girl?"

Glinda shivered, the atmosphere in the room going from comfortable to charged in one split second. "I am, always," she whispered, arching into Elphie's mouth.

"I want to tie your hands..."

Glinda shivered again, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments, then opening again to stare into Elphie's. She would do anything Elphaba wanted. Having her hands tied would have made her nervous if she were with anyone else, but Elphaba... she trusted with her life. She bit her lip, suddenly shy, but nodded her acquiescence.

Seeing as how she didn't have any rope, Elphaba scanned the room for something she could use, and her eyes fell on Glinda's hat boxes and a pile of neatly folded scarves. "Don't move," she commanded silkily, her mouth twitching into a smirk as she moved from the bed and carefully selected two of the softest, most luxurious scarves.

Glinda lay perfectly still, only her eyes moving to follow Elphaba's every movement. Her heart raced with anticipation, her blood rushing, making her nerve endings spark to life. Never had she felt like this, until she loved Elphaba. She hadn't understood when her more worldly friends spoke of things like this. Now she not only understood, but felt she could write a book on it, were she to be interested in doing such a thing. As Elphie approached, her thoughts were pulled back into the moment. Elphaba was so beautiful, and powerful, and was looking at her like she was the most important girl in the world.

Elphaba slowly crawled back over Glinda, setting the scarves to one side. She took Glinda's face in her hands and kissed her, slow and sweet, with an underlying hunger that was growing within. She wanted to possess Glinda in every way imaginable. She had never before felt the need to have someone be so completely and irrevocably hers. "You're beautiful," she whispered, stroking her thumbs over Glinda's flushed cheeks. She loved the way Glinda's eyes sparkled at her words. She loved being able to make the girl feel so many things.

Glinda smiled shyly, her chest swelling at the words of approval. "Thank you Miss Elphaba," she murmured, arching her back the slightest bit when she felt Elphie's hands roam the front of her dress.

"Mmm, you're such a good girl, aren't you?" Elphaba hummed, her tongue sneaking out to lave circles across the pale flesh of Glinda's neck. At Glinda's affirmation, she grinned. "Do you know how much it excites me? That you want to be a good girl for me? That all I have to do is look at you and you lie down for me, wet and ready?"

Glinda's breath hitched, her cheeks flushing darker, her groin tightening at Elphaba's lewd exclamations. She hadn't a clue how to answer. But Elphaba was right... one look was enough to make her do anything. She needed Elphie so badly that she wondered if she would survive without a firmer touch. The teasing was wonderful, it made her head spin, but she longed to be claimed for good. Claimed as Elphaba's, wherein nothing could dispute it.

Elphaba pushed up onto her knees, running her hands along the little blonde's sides. "Turn over so I can undo your dress."

Glinda complied eagerly, moving her hands to Elphaba's pillow and clutching it to her face. She had never been completely naked in front of anyone before, except her Ama, but she was ready. She knew in her heart that Elphie would find her beautiful, but nervous doubt still flicked sparks to life in her stomach as her friend slowly undid the buttons of her dress.

Once she had the dress undone, Elphaba pushed the two sides apart and over Glinda's shoulders, dragging the material down her arms and over her hips, revealing a matching brassiere and panty set - white lace, dear Oz. A little further and Elphaba groaned. Glinda was wearing garters and sheer white stockings, no doubt designed to drive one's lover mad with desire. She pulled the dress off and tossed it to the floor, taking a moment to admire the sight before her. "You look good enough to eat," she growled, that hunger growing greater still. Flames licked at her belly and thighs, and she quenched them by taking two handfuls of Glinda's perfect ass, digging her fingernails in.

"Elphie," the blonde gasped before she could stop herself, and before she could try to take it back, she was flipped over with Elphie looming above her. Dizzy would have failed to encompass the entirety of what she felt, staring up at the girl she loved, who was about to really touch her for the first time.

"I'm likely to say what I want, regardless of whether it makes you blush," Elphaba explained, lowering her mouth to Glinda's neck and marking her there.

Glinda yelped at the bite, then groaned softly, biting her lip and nodding her head as she tried not to arch into the touch. "Yes Miss Elphaba." Would people be able to see that? The shameless part of her hoped so, while the jugmental part of her was appalled at the thought. One hand moved to her neck, fingertips pressing lightly against the spot.

"Don't touch," Elphaba crooned, nudging Glinda's hand away with her chin, and then murmuring so quietly she could barely hear herself, "that's mine..." She closed her lips over the pink mark, licking and nibbling and then sucking, hard.

Glinda heard, though the sound was faint. The butterflies in her stomach ceased to exist, and everything in the world melted away, leaving only a space in which she was free to belong to Elphaba. She moved her fingertips from her neck and whispered a question. "Where shall I put my hands?"

"Anywhere else," Elphaba instructed, gliding down Glinda's body to press a kiss to the crotch of her underwear. The way her friend's hips jerked made her do it again, and then she tore herself away with the intent of making this lovely girl naked.

"Oz!" Glinda cried when Elphie stopped after the second kiss, her hips straining for contact. "Miss Elphaba, _please_."

There were no words to describe the feeling that possessed Elphaba upon hearing Glinda beg. Oh, that raspy voice, those flushed cheeks, the way she bit her lip and looked as if she were about to cry... Perhaps there was one word. Incendiary.

Elphaba growled, and very nearly tore Glinda's garter in two with her teeth. Another try and the material sliced under the pressure of her impressively sharp canines. The other garter followed in identical fashion, and Elphaba's mouth was between Glinda's legs again, kissing the white lace.

Glinda bucked against Elphie's mouth, in awe at how good it felt. She had never had anyone's mouth there before, and it was unbelievable. She reached down and tangled her fingers in Elphie's thick, dark hair, wanting to keep her there forever.

Elphaba calmly removed Glinda's hands from her hair, looking up at her through clouded eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked pointedly.

Glinda froze, her arms trembling as she lay them at her sides. "I'm sorry," she offered lamely.

Elphaba moved up Glinda's body, taking the girl's wrists with her, pinning them on either side of a blonde head. She ducked her head to brush her lips across the shell of Glinda's ear. "Do you want to get fucked, my sweet?" she murmured.

Glinda was afraid she might actually faint with embarrassment, and shame that the words excited her so. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and stared into Elphie's eyes. "Y... yes, Miss Elphaba," she said with some difficulty.

Elphaba picked up one of the scarves and gently tied Glinda's right wrist to the headboard. She stared into wide blue eyes as she tied the other with little effort, then whispered against Glinda's lips, "is this all right, pretty girl?"

Glinda tugged on the bonds, panic rising in her chest for the briefest of clock ticks, then settling as warmth in her belly. "Oh yes," she breathed, lashes fluttering as she stared up at Elphaba. "Elphie you're driving me mad..."

"Imagine how I feel," Elphaba rallied, raising one sculpted eyebrow. "I've you to look at." Her hands covered Glinda's breasts and squeezed, stroking her nipples through the lacy fabric, and she reveled in how quickly they hardened. She made quick work of Glinda's brassiere, her hungry gaze falling on her friend's pale breasts for the first time. She instantly brought her lips to one pebbled nipple, suckling as an infant would, drinking in the sounds of Glinda's passion.

Glinda's lips parted in a soft moan, her back arching, arms instinctively tugging at the scarves holding them captive, though she had no desire to free herself. She was at Elphaba's mercy - exactly where she wanted to be. Where she'd wanted to be for a very long time now. And the reality didn't disappoint. Looking down at Elphie's mouth attached to her breast nearly made her come.

Elphaba dragged her tongue along the valley between Glinda's breasts, to lave attention on her other nipple, while idle hands set to working those sexy panties down her legs. She had to give up her feast to get the panties off, compensating by dragging one stocking down with her teeth. The other soon followed, and Glinda was completely naked, in her bed, flushed and panting, hands bound above her head. It was nearly too much for Elphaba to handle. She had to have her. Now.

A light slap to one thigh caught Glinda's attention, and as she realized what Elphaba wanted she complied at once, easing her legs open.

Pleased with the effect, Elphaba lightly slapped the other thigh, and gave a soft growl when Glinda's legs parted wider. How had she managed to interest this magical creature? She had certainly never attempted to do so, yet it had happened. And now... Glinda was hers. She lowered her head, pressing a kiss to the blonde's flat stomach as she curled one hand around each hip. A dizzying scent reached her nostrils, and she flared them slightly to diffuse it, letting it filter in slowly instead. She relished the smell, nuzzling Glinda's stomach with her nose, then poking her tongue out to draw circles around her navel.

Glinda's hips bucked desperately, and she jerked her hands hard enough to rip one of the expensive silk scarves. She didn't care. "Elphaba, please," she begged. "What have I done wrong?"

"What? Nothing, save tearing that beautiful scarf," Elphaba said, concern clouding her features as she crawled up Glinda's body and kissed her.

Glinda opened her mouth, taking Elphaba's tongue into it as she pressed herself shamelessly up against her friend. "I need you," she murmured around the kiss, closing her eyes and groaning as Elphaba's hand finally stroked her.

"Glinda," Elphaba said in surprise. The little blonde was so wet that her fingers slipped.

"Don't punish me, please," Glinda whispered, tears of frustration leaking from the corners of her eyes. She was positively throbbing with desire, and there seemed nothing at all she could do to make Elphaba help her.

"Punish you? No, my sweet," Elphaba said placatingly, parting Glinda's folds with her middle finger. "Tell me what you need," she urged, circling the tight opening without dipping inside.

Glinda shuddered, trying to pull her other hand free, but she failed, and wiped both cheeks with her left one. "I need you, Elphie," she said, her voice small and shaky.

"Ask me to fuck you," Elphaba purred into her ear, brushing the blonde's pulsing clit with her thumb.

More tears escaped, making tracks down both sides of her face, and she threw her head to one side, biting her lip. How could Elphaba ask that of her? "I can't say that," she tried to refuse.

Elphaba simply raised an eyebrow and withdrew her hand, placing her middle finger in her mouth instead, sucking the honey coating from the tip.

Glinda gave a strangled sob, her face burning as she opened her mouth to comply. It was difficult to force the word past her lips, but she needed Elphie so badly... she'd never wanted anything more in her entire, sheltered life. "F-- oh Elphie, please," she pled quietly, her breath coming in ragged pants. "Please will you f--fuck me?" She had never imagined herself saying such a word, such a filthy, low-class word, and the shame permeated her body as she breathed it out. No sooner had she given Elphaba what she wanted, than Elphaba gave back. Fingers found her heat and pushed inside, breaking metaphorical barriers and all of society's conventions, and a cry was torn from her throat, loud and wanton and unapologetic. Elphaba claimed her, stretched her, filled her completely, took her captive and freed her in that instant, and she never wanted it to end. This was everything she'd wanted, everything she'd been waiting for since the moment she'd first realized that Elphaba had captured her heart.

Elphaba's breath hitched, her heart racing erratically as she finally slid her fingers into Glinda. "Oz," she whispered, pressing in deeper, needing to be buried completely inside. She felt the stretch, felt the resistance give way to warm, wet invitation. Glinda's whimper drove her mad, feeding the possessive fury building within her. "Are you mine?" she asked, her voice low and husky, breath right against Glinda's ear.

"I have been," Glinda replied without hesitation, rocking her hips into Elphaba's hand.

"Say it," Elphaba demanded, though gently.

This particular demand gave Glinda no trouble, and she went so far as to stare into Elphaba's eyes as she spoke. "Miss Elphaba... Elphie... I am yours."

"In what way?" Elphaba asked, curling her fingers, rubbing over the sticky warmth that clung to Glinda's inner walls.

"In every way," the blonde confessed. "My heart, my body, all of my senses... oh Elphaba please..."

Elphaba growled, the sound quiet but fierce, and moved her fingers at a quicker pace. "Mine," she stated, pushing in particularly hard, watching with fascination as Glinda's back arched and the cords in her neck went taut.

Glinda gasped in surprise, the pain and pleasure melding so perfectly that she couldn't tell which was stronger, until Elphaba touched her clitoris and the pleasure consumed her.

When she felt soft, pliant thighs go rigid and clamp around her hand, Elphaba knew she had brought her lover to climax. She subtled her touch, but remained inside, allowing Glinda to set the pace for a moment, until the waves had passed. When she saw cognition return to Glinda's hazy blue eyes, she smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "I do love you so very much," she whispered, sliding her hand from between her roommate's legs and lifting it to untie the one remaining scarf. She feathered her wet, sticky fingertips over the faint chafing left behind by Glinda's brief struggles, then brought her lover's wrist to her mouth instead and kissed the irritated skin. She thought the light pink band looked elegant, and hoped it wasn't painful for the sweet little beauty.

"I love you too," Glinda said once she trusted herself to speak without sounding dim. The world seemed enchanted in her afterglow, her thoughts moving a bit slowly, and she was afraid Elphaba would think her silly if she knew.

Elphaba lay on her side, pulling Glinda protectively into her arms, stroking the sweat-dampened hair from her brow. "What is it, my sweet?" she asked, sensing something amiss.

Glinda flushed and curled into Elphie, placing a feathery kiss on her friend's neck, where she hid her face. "I'm being silly again," she murmured. "There's no need t--"

"Glinda," Elphaba interrupted, tugging blonde hair until she got the girl to look at her. "I don't care what most people feel, but I care what you feel. Silly or not, I expect to be informed when something is troubling you."

"I'm not troubled," Glinda said. "I promise, Elphie. I'm only... well... I'm very happy, and such giddiness seems silly to me, that's all."

"You don't think you deserve to be happy? Why do you find it silly?" Elphaba inquired.

"I don't know," Glinda admitted, relaxing, letting her eyes drift closed. "Maybe it isn't silly after all."

"I think not," Elphaba agreed, holding Glinda tighter. "Rest, my sweet."

"I don't think it possible to rest while I'm naked," Glinda said with a girlish little noise, halfway between a laugh and a whine. "I feel too vulnerable this way."

"Mmm... you don't think I can protect you?" Elphaba murmured against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to run through the naked beauty.

"It's not something I can rationalize," Glinda explained. "Of course I think you can protect me. I know you can protect me from anything, Elphie. I trust you with my life."

That made Elphaba's chest glow with affection and something akin to pride, and she claimed Glinda's lips in a fierce, possessive kiss, using her teeth more than she should have. When she pulled back, she noted a small purple mark on her lover's bottom lip, the area slightly swollen. "I'm sorry, love," she apologized, breathless. "Did I hurt you?"

"You have very sharp teeth, Elphie," Glinda panted, out of breath right along with her roommate. "It hurt a little, but... I like that. I like your teeth, and I like it when you use them to remind me who I belong to." A dark flush spread across her face and neck at the candid admission, but the time for hiding things from Elphaba had long since passed.

Elphaba couldn't help it, she groaned softly at Glinda's words, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "It might be dangerous for you to say things like that to me," she whispered. "I might start to think you really belong to me."

Glinda tempered her breathing, waiting a moment before giving a quiet reply. "I do, Elphie."

"You belong to me, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, with some difficulty. How she wished that were true.

"Yes, I do," Glinda insisted.

Elphaba realized the sincerity in Glinda's insistence, and a low growl formed in her throat, which she only just contained. "You're really mine?" Her voice was dark, foreboding, hovering on the edge of wicked.

"Yes, Elphie... give me rules, I swear to follow them. Give me bruises, I swear to display them. Give me anything, I swear to take it, as long as you'll have me."

Elphaba blinked away the sudden sting of tears, masking the unwelcome surge of emotion with a low purr. "You want rules, my sweet?"

Glinda's breath picked up speed, her heart pounding against the wall of her chest, and she nodded.

"Rules that you are always bound to and will be punished for breaking?"

"Yes," Glinda nodded again, biting her lip and staring into Elphie's eyes, tempestuous rings of deep, dark brown.

"I want you to practice reading for thirty clock-ticks every day," Elphaba said with a grin. "And you'll wake before me in the mornings and fetch breakfast up to our room by seven. You aren't to eat sweets without permisson, nor are you to go anywhere off campus without asking me first."

Glinda's stomach tightened, fresh wetness pooling between her legs. Her body trembled as she nodded her acceptance of Elphaba's rules. "Yes, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba had expected a protest, or at the very least an attempt at negotiation, and was surprised to hear neither. It was exciting for her... new and foreign, having such power over another person, in any way, but especially in this way. "Will you rest now?" she asked, affection clinging to her words as she moved a hand to stroke Glinda's cheek.

Glinda settled in, quite aware of her nakedness still, but comfortable enough to relax. She murmured an affirmative and closed her eyes, contentment overtaking her quickly and evening her breathing into sleep.


	2. Part 5

**WARNINGS**: This chapter delves a bit deeper into the D/s between Elphaba and Glinda. And there's quite a bit of angst toward the end. If you're uncomfortable with D/s at all, you might want to skip this chapter.

That evening, Boq looked as though he had something secretive to tell the girls, and he had just opened his mouth when he caught sight of Glinda's wrist. She had reached across the table to retrieve the cream dish, and her sleeve had ridden up, revealing a mark that Boq found most distressing. "Miss Glinda!" he said, eyes wide. "What happened to your wrist?" He only just stopped himself from grabbing her hand for closer inspection.

Glinda flushed and quickly pulled her hand back, forgetting the cream and hastily tugging on her sleeve. She could feel Elphaba stiffen beside her. How was she supposed to answer? She didn't fancy herself a liar, but she didn't want to tell him the truth, lest he lose his composure and an argument break out... or lest Elphaba be displeased with her for telling. Why couldn't moments like these be paused in time, so as to slip away from the table with Elphie and discuss how to answer the question? Apparently she took too long to answer, because Boq's eyes went even wider.

"Did you do this to her?" he asked Elphaba. "Did you hurt her?"

For once, Elphaba didn't know what to say, her own eyes mirroring Boq's, and she wished Glinda to come to her rescue.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Boq, she only tied my hands, that's all," she said in a hushed tone, willing him to be quiet. "She didn't hurt me. It's nice of you to be so protective, but really, if she were hurting me, do you think I'd stay near her? I can look after myself just fine, thank you."

Both Boq and Elphaba now stared at Glinda, their expressions awed, but for different reasons. Elphaba because she was proud, and Boq because he was... shocked.

"Why in Oz's name did she tie your hands?" he asked.

"If you think very hard, you might be able to figure that one out," Elphaba spoke up, not wanting the conversation to go any further than that. "Now when we arrived, you appeared in covert spirits. What news do you bring?"

Boq put two and two together, and hated that the answer was four. He ignored Elphaba's question entirely in favor of whispering discretely to Glinda, "why would you let her do that?"

Glinda sighed in exasperation, turning to give Boq a look. "If you must know, Master Boq, and apparently you must... it excites me. I revel in every touch, and I quiver at every look, every gesture, every intention Miss Elphaba has toward me. Never have I wanted to be in anyone's thrall as I do Elphie's. I would let her do anything she wished, and shouldn't think to need to justify myself for doing so."

Elphaba thought she might die.

Boq briefly imagined how different Avaric's reaction would be to his own, then mustered up the courage to back off. As strange as he found their dynamic to be, it did seem to please them both, and who was he to try to interfere? "Understood, Miss Glinda," he said formally with a nod.

Glinda beamed subtly, until she caught sight of the expression on Elphaba's face. "Elphie?" she asked, quickly overwhelmed with alarm.

Elphaba tried to look reassuring, though she could barely swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. "Hush now, I need to speak to Boq privately."

Glinda's eyes welled with tears and her lower lip trembled. Was she being dismissed? Had she angered Elphaba to the point of not wanting her in sight?

Elphaba realized how harsh her words were, and softened, her heart thumping against her ribcage violently nonetheless. She brought Glinda's face to hers and kissed her, then kissed her forehead, then hugged her tight. "I'm not angry with you, my sweet," she promised. "May I please have a few moments alone with Master Boq?"

Glinda sniffed back tears and buried her face in Elphie's neck, nodding her agreement. When they separated, she asked quietly, "where shall I go?"

"Sit on that bench over there, and don't speak to any strangers," Elphaba told her, smiling as she watched her go. When they were alone, she took a slow, deep breath and turned to Boq. "I've realized something."

Boq waited, and when Elphaba showed no signs of continuing, he asked, "I assume it's something specific?"

Elphaba glared, lost her nerve for a second, then forged ahead. "I didn't want you to know I'd tied her hands."

Again, Boq waited. This time, he didn't have to prompt.

"This led me to the realization that... I may not behave toward Glinda in the manner that friends typically do."

Boq tried to hide his surprise. "You were under the impression that you do?" he couldn't help asking.

"Well," Elphaba said, struggling to find words for the first time in her intellectual life. "I never stopped to think that what we were doing was... outside the realm of typical friendship."

"And now that you know, it's bothering you?" Boq guessed.

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted. "Should it?"

Boq took a moment to think before he answered. Here he had the opportunity to plant a seed in Elphaba's mind that she was doing something wrong by Glinda. Hadn't he wanted it to stop since the moment he noticed her relative dominance over the blonde? He glanced over at Glinda, so nervous over on the bench, and back to Elphaba. "I can't say. But think of this, Elphaba. Neither of you have changed, have you? Only your level of awareness has changed. If it didn't bother you on its merit, then will you let it bother you simply on label?"

Elphaba thought on it, and reached across the table to squeeze Boq's hand. "You're right, of course." She paused, deciding whether to say what was on her mind next, and went ahead. "I know that was hard for you... I see how much you dislike her obedience... I only wish to make her happy. And as much as it addles me, she makes me happy too. Your blessing is important to me, though I know I don't act like it. I consider you a dear friend, and... I'm rambling unforgivably. Please, shut me up."

Boq was uncomfortable with the level of intimacy they were sharing, and was grateful for the levity of Elphaba's last statement. "With pleasure," he laughed. "Shut up, Elphaba."

Elphaba grinned and pulled her hand back, catching Glinda's eye and motioning her back to the table. As the blonde made to sit beside her, she opted to tug the little thing into her lap instead, arms resting snugly around a trim waist. "I missed you," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against the back of Glinda's ear.

Glinda giggled, turning her head to the side, murmuring softly, "it was only five clock-ticks, and I was right over there..." Of course, she had missed Elphaba too, but there was no need to say it.

"Say thank-you to Boq," Elphaba breathed in her ear, resting a hand on Glinda's knee under the table.

Glinda didn't know why, but she turned to face Boq. "Thank you, Master Boq," she said formally.

"For what?" Boq asked, knowing there hadn't been time in those few seconds for Elphaba to relay any details of their conversation.

"I'm not entirely certain," Glinda admitted with a laugh, settling back against Elphaba's chest.

Elphaba nibbled Glinda's earlobe and dipped her fingers beneath the hem of the girl's dress, feeling Glinda stiffen instantly. She thought of withdrawing, but drew tiny circles across the inside of a soft knee instead. "Just keep talking to Master Boq... if you alert him to what I'm doing, I'll spank you right here in the cafe," she purred.

Glinda closed her eyes tightly, unsure how to accomplish such a feat with distracting fingers on her skin and the promise of a spanking if she failed. She shuddered as Elphie's fingers crawled up her thigh, and forced her eyes open, forced her thoughts to an appropriately deceptive topic of conversation. "How is Miss Darla?" she managed to say without stammering. She was sure Boq would know what was happening - how could he not?

Boq sipped his wine and indulged Glinda in conversation. "She's doing well, thank you."

"And her cousin?" Glinda did her best to focus on Boq, and not on the scrape of Elphaba's fingernails along the inside of her thigh, perilously close to her knickers.

"We haven't any news of her progress yet," Boq said, finding the question strange, since he and Elphaba had only returned that morning.

Elphaba crept higher beneath Glinda's dress, trailing one fingertip lightly over the crotch of her knickers, finding her sweet little lover already warm and wet.

"Oh!" Glinda exclaimed, her hands moving to the edge of the table in a sudden vice-like grip.

Boq snapped his head around to look at her and Elphaba pinched her clitoris.

Glinda's mind raced, her wide eyes fixated on Boq's. "It's just I realized how silly the question was," she said in a rush, gripping the table harder. "You've only been back since this morning!" She knew her voice was a bit high-pitched, and she groaned when Elphaba's fingers found their way inside her.

"Miss Glinda, are you quite all right?" Boq asked, torn between concern and irritation.

"Quite," Glinda said with a forced smile. "I only wish you not to think me dull." She clamped her thighs around Elphaba's hand and turned her head, hissing softly into her roommate's ear. "I can't."

"You can," Elphaba whispered back.

"I can't," Glinda insisted. "Elphaba, please, I can't, and I don't want to be spanked in front of all these people... please... I understand if you need to punish me, but please, take me home first?"

Elphaba's first instinct was to deny the request, and perhaps yesterday she would have, but her awareness had grown of just how much trust Glinda put in her each and every moment, and she wanted ever so much to remain deserving of that trust. If she denied the request, it would only hurt Glinda, and she never, ever wanted to do that. She carefully removed her hand from Glinda's knickers and slid it from beneath her dress, dropping a kiss to her lover's shoulder and patting her thigh. "Come on, love. We'd better get going."

Glinda exhaled sharply with relief, rising from the table and nodding to Boq. "Good night," she said primly, despite the blush dusting her cheeks. Surely he knew... "And please give my regards to Miss Darla."

Boq knew something was going on, but frankly he didn't care to dwell on finding out what. "Good night, I'll be sure to do that," he said with a nod, and watched them go.

Elphaba slid her hand into Glinda's, slowing her stride so the smaller girl didn't have to hurry to keep up.

They walked in silence, but when they reached Crage Hall and were safely inside their room, Glinda could stand it no longer. She spun to face Elphaba and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I displeased you," she managed in a shaky whisper. "I tried so very hard but I can't control myself when you touch me, Elphie..."

"Shhhh," Elphaba soothed her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "You did no such thing. I'm still going to punish you, but you did not displease me in any way, do you understand that?" She couldn't bear the thought of Glinda thinking it even for a moment.

Glinda melted into her roommate, wrapping her arms around Elphie's back and squeezing tight. "Why will you punish me, if not for displeasing you?" Perhaps Elphaba was just saying that to make her feel better. She was certain she had disappointed Elphie... she hadn't even been able to do one little thing that was asked of her.

"You didn't do as I asked of you," Elphaba explained. "And you will be punished for that. But I'm not angry, or displeased, or even disappointed. Do you know what would have displeased me?" she asked.

Glinda pulled her head from Elphie's chest and shook it slightly.

"Had you allowed me to do something that hurt you or made you uncomfortable, that would have displeased me, Glinda. As much as you wish to please me, I wish to please you. I'm grateful you were able to tell me what you did, or I would have spanked you in the cafe, not knowing you really didn't want it. Am I making any sense?"

"I think so," Glinda whispered, starting to understand. She knew there were some things that she most certainly didn't want done to her, ever, but she also knew that she'd allow Elphaba to do them even so. She had thought that would be what Elphie wanted. She was relieved in many ways to find out that it was not. And then there were things that she didn't want done to her, but in a different way. Things that would humiliate her or hurt, but would be wonderfully awful simply because it was Elphaba doing them.

Elphaba kissed her lover, then rested their foreheads together. "If it is something you don't really want, then I would gain no pleasure from doing it," she expanded upon and yet simplified her previous attempt at explanation. "I know you don't mind being punished, if it pleases me, but I did not know you wished to avoid it in public. Now I know, and won't think of asking that of you again."

Glinda nodded, the knots in her stomach slowly untying themselves. "Will it please you to punish me now?" she asked, casting her eyes to the floor.

"It will," Elphaba said, running her fingers through Glinda's hair.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba," Glinda murmured. "How should you like to have me?"

"I should like you to remove your knickers and lean over my bed."

Glinda flushed, the butterflies returning to her stomach, but merely fluttering instead of making knots. Her hands shook as she reached beneath her dress and pushed her knickers to the floor. She stepped out of them and picked them up, heels clicking on the floor as she walked to the closet to drop them in the laundry, then to Elphaba's bed. She leaned slightly forward, bracing her hands on the middle of the mattress, and waited.

Elphaba slid up behind Glinda, pressing their bodies together, and whispered into her ear. "I love you..."

Glinda shivered, fighting the urge to press back against Elphie, and bowed her head. "I love you too."

"I'm going to fetch your Ama's strap." She waited for a protest. There was none, only a soft exhale from her lover. "Listen, my sweet... if it's all right with you, I'd like to be able to continue even if you're saying no, or stop... I'd like you to think of another word instead. A word you may use to stop the punishment if you need to."

Glinda nodded slowly, wrapping her mind around the idea. It made sense, really. It would be nice to be able to protest without making Elphaba desist. "What sort of word?" she finally asked.

Elphaba smirked. "How about Boq?"

Glinda couldn't help the laughter that escaped her at that. "Yes, it pleases me," she agreed.

"Good," Elphaba smiled. "Now compose yourself and embrace solemnity while I retrieve the strap."

Glinda nodded, taking the time alone to steady her breathing and ready herself for what she already knew was going to be a painful punishment.

Elphaba returned, astonished to find that she was rather nervous. What if she weren't able to aim correctly with the strap? It wasn't as if she'd ever used such a thing before. If she practiced on a pillow, Glinda would doubt her ability, and she didn't want that. Perhaps she should scrap it and use her hand, or... no, she was being silly. Ridiculous, really. She could do this perfectly well - she would simply start with light strokes until she gained confidence. She did swing it through the air a few times, though, just to get a feel for its weight and arc, before she stepped up behind Glinda and raised her dress.

Glinda squeaked, having known that would happen but not having been utterly prepared for its happening, and squirmed over the bed, once more hoping that her roommate liked what she saw. She felt Elphaba gathering courage behind her, and smiled toward the blanket, waiting for the first blow to come.

Elphaba schooled herself, her features and her posture, and trailed one fingertip down Glinda's back before straightening up and allowing the strap to connect with her lover's bare bottom. Lightly, almost gently, watching like a hawk where the tip landed. And again, and again, until she was satisfied with the placement of her strokes, and brought the smooth leather down with a sharp flick of her wrist.

Glinda heard it almost before she felt it, and she cried out, fisting handfuls of Elphaba's blanket and turning her head to bite her shoulder in an effort to keep quiet. Even as a stripe of fire stung her backside, a flurry of excitement flitted around her belly, and she purred into her arm as the sting began to fade.

The sound excited Elphaba... the crack of leather on skin echoing through their room, and Glinda's sharp cry. She landed another stroke, overlapping the first, and sucked in a breath at Glinda's answering squirm and whimper. Two more earned her a pleading, breathless 'stop!' from her lover, and her hand faltered briefly before delivering the next. They had agreed on a word, after all, and 'stop' was not it.

Glinda squeezed her eyes shut tight, tears threatening but kept at bay, and tensed her muscles against the throbbing ache in her backside. She deserved this, she knew, and she wanted to take it well for Elphie, despite how much it hurt. It wasn't something she couldn't bear. Not yet, at the least. She reconsidered after six more stripes of fire erputed across her already burning skin. "No!" she yelled, those tears leaking from the corners of her eyes to trail down her cheeks. She deliberately did not use the word 'Boq', but she needed to voice her protest. "No, stop!"

Elphaba would have stopped, even without Glinda's use of their stop word, but for some reason she wanted to push. She wanted Glinda to use the word, so that... her lover would know it was okay to use it. Maybe she was afraid Elphaba would reject her if she did, and Elphaba would not be able to stand that. So she pushed.

Glinda's tears fell harder when Elphie didn't stop. "Stop, Elphie!" she begged, kicking her shoes against the floor, even kicking Elphaba once out of sheer desperation, but the spanking didn't even pause. She didn't want to be the one to make it stop. What would Elphie think of her? Elphaba wouldn't want her if she couldn't behave properly and take what was given to her... would she?

"You do not kick me," Elphaba said calmly, striping Glinda's thighs with the strap. "If you have something to say, say it, but you do _not _kick me." She allowed her strokes to strengthen in response.

Glinda gasped, dropping to her elbows on the bed, and could stand it no longer. "Boq!" she shouted, her body wracked with sobs, knowing Elphaba would hate her for saying it. "Boq, Boq, Boq," she cried, burying her face in the blankets.

Immeasurably relieved, Elphaba tossed the strap aside and covered Glinda's shaking body with her own, whispering into her ear. "Good girl, love..." She had no way of knowing what Glinda was thinking, but regardless, she was going to make sure Glinda knew what _she _thought.

Glinda just cried, registering the comforting presence, but not cerebrally aware of what was going on around her. She was too distressed and afraid of being abandoned to think clearly.

Elphaba stayed as she was, kissing the back of Glinda's head and murmuring sweetly into her ear, waiting patiently for the sweet little thing to calm down, and regain awareness.

It took a long time.

When Glinda's tears had stopped and her shaking had stilled, Elphaba laid on the bed, pulling the blonde with her and guiding Glinda's head to her chest. Delicate fingers stroked through the messy waves of hair, dampened with salty tears. "Are you all right, my sweet?" she finally dared break the silence.

Glinda traced patterns on Elphie's chest with the tip of one finger, the world finally back in focus. "You're still here..."

Elphaba didn't like the way that fact seemed unexpected to Glinda. "Where else would I be?" she asked, stroking Glinda's tear-stained cheek.

Glinda shrugged and buried her face lightly in Elphaba's neck, too embarrassed to look at her.

"As terrible as I am at reading social cues, I need you to tell me what you're thinking. Please?" Elphaba said, her heart breaking a little.

"I thought you'd leave."

"Why in Oz would I do that?"

"I stopped the punishment before you were finished."

"I've got news for you," Elphaba said softly, tilting Glinda's chin up to look her in the eye. "I was finished before you stopped the punishment." When confusion dawned and didn't seem to lift, she went on. "I continued the punishment after I felt your lesson learned, because I wanted you to use the stop word. I wanted to make you use it, so that you would know you could."

The confusion finally lifted, and Glinda's eyes went wide. She pushed until she was free of Elphaba's hold, feeling betrayed and angry and... and... and maybe a little bit grateful. "That is quite unfair," she decided. "You punished me more than I deserved, just to... just to break me, Elphaba?"

"It was not more than you deserved," Elphaba said levelly. "If you did not use the stop word, then you deserved to continue to be punished. If it was too much for you, you needed to speak up. I never intended to break you in any way. I only intended to get this part of things out of the way. I wanted to make sure you would really tell me if it got too much. I needed to know that, sooner rather than later. I needed to know that you wouldn't let me do something to you simply because I wished it, regardless of how it made you feel. I had to know that, Glinda. I love you too dearly to take advantage of your love for me."

Glinda's anger faded the more Elphaba said, and she melted back against her roommate. "You're not disappointed in me?"

"No, you silly thing, and the fact that you'd even think it makes me want to spank you right on your bruised bottom."

Glinda flushed. "I think it hurts too much."

"I'll give it some gentler attention, then," Elphaba crooned. "Roll onto your stomach."

Glinda wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, but she trusted Elphaba, and obediently lay on her stomach. Her dress had fallen down to cover her, and she felt Elphie push it back up around her waist, baring her bottom once again.

Elphaba lay on her side, propped up on one elbow with her head resting on her right hand, and let her left rest on Glinda's bruising cheeks. She felt her lover tense, and soothed her with gentle stroking, alternating between using her palm and her fingertips. She did that until she felt Glinda relax, and then replaced her hand with her lips, covering the reddened areas with gentle kisses.

"I'm glad you're not disappointed in me, Elphie..."

"I could never be," Elphaba said with a smile, crawling up to lay beside her, pulling Glinda into her arms.


End file.
